El horizonte que nos depara el destino
by RickaZcurser
Summary: ¿Morirías con migo? Ojos azules preguntaron a otros ojos No, no lo haría. Yo moriría cientos y miles de veces si eso garantizase que pudiese tenerte otro segundo más en mis brazos. Con gusto daría mi vida si pudiera estar con tigo toda la eternidad
1. 01: La Nieve que Arde

Oh bien es mi primer fic Yaoi (bueno no técnicamente TAN Yaoi como se darán cuenta pronto n.n') de Itachi y Naruto y Sasuke (y Naruto otra vez) esta basado un poco en Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare y todo vino a mi por el bendito Opening de RxJ la nueva serie de ANIME de GONZO, que por cierto está increíble y también me baso un poco en eso, pero todo el drama de ambos será á la Naruto, con personajes de Naruto y cosas de Naruto (no nade de Examenes Chunin, pero sí oras cosas).

Por cierto este es mi primer fic en español (mi lengua materna es el italiano) hahaha por favor sean gentiles y trátenme con cariño

_:la autora pone ojitos de perrito abandonado:_ SIII?

Bien supongo que ya aburrí lo suficiente así que comencemos

Primero unas palabras: NO SON MIOOOOS _:la autora llora a cantaros:_ y mucho menos Romeo y Julieta (ambas versiones La Original y la de GONZO) no me pertenecen

**Algunas alertas:** UA, Yaoi, Het, Mpreg, me salieron un poco OOC los personajes, un poco oscuro, un poco sangriento, intentos pobres de la autora en humor, final feliz y finalmente horrores de sintaxis y ortografía (hey no es mi culpa q apenas empiece a aprender español hace 1 y ½ TTTTTT)

**Parejas** (que siempre es muy importante nn): ItaNaru, ItaNaru(ko) SasuNaru, SasuNaru(ko), GaaNaru, NejiNaru, IruKakaIru (porque admitámoslo el mas manipulativo y demandante de los 2 es Iruka…), SasuSaku (no me maten os juro que sólo es por obligación!), KibaNaru (UFF parece que Naruto tiene todo un harén de Yaoi U), ShinoHina, ShikaTema, KankIno, KyuuAra, OroAra, OroJiraTsuna, y otras que las iré exponiendo a medida que pase el fic

Como podrán ver me gustan las parejas poco convencionales

El Summary si quiere una versión un poco más completa:

¿Morirías con migo? Ojos azule preguntaron a otros ojos "No, no lo haría. Yo moriría cientos miles de veces si eso garantizase que pudiese tenerte otro segundo más en mis brazos. Con gusto daría mi vida si pudiera estar con tigo toda la eternidad"

En un Reino un crimen se ha cometido. Dos almas que han sido destinadas a destruirse y separarse cada vez que están juntas intentaran unirse, una vez más y romper el ciclo.

Una profecía comienza. Una nueva era extiende sus alas.

Pero ¿que tiene este ciclo que ver con Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi?

Y ¿porque el destino del reino esta en las manos de aquellas personas?

¿de que se tratara la profecía?

Las almas siempre buscan la libertad de poder reunirse pero podrán superar todos los obstáculos naturales y sobrenaturales que se les vendrán encima, o el ciclo hará que de nuevo perezcan...

"..." se habla

_Se piensa

* * *

Relojes, en ese cuarto de cristal bañado por la luz de la luna habían muchos relojes. Relojes de arena flotaban en el aire, mientras que grandes engranajes, muchos de ellos con oxido en sus entradas y tuercas –signo de que habían sido testigo de muchas épocas- rotaban lentamente. En el centro de la habitación había una pequeña niña sentada en un pedestal de plata, sus éteras alas se expandían hasta llegar al piso. _

Realmente era una vista que quitaba el aliento.

Y no precisamente por la existencia de aquel extraño, pero inocente y a su vez majestuoso ser. No. Era por el cuarto mismo.

El cuarto mismo tenía ya una presencia arrolladora. Porque sus paredes eran de cristal, y a través de ellas no se podía ver la tierra, mucho menos las nubes o el cielo; a través de ella se podía ver el universo. Constelaciones, grandes cadenas de estrella, cometas, galaxias y demás eran presentadas tal y cual el más intrépido astrónomo las hubiese imaginado alguna vez.

La pequeña niña por su lado, era otra visión para adorar. Su piel tan blanca como aquella que nunca a podido des tocada por el son refulgaba con el brillo de la luna, cualquier persona podía decir que la pequeña niña era la encarnación del ser celeste. Tenía una vestimenta rica en seda blanca, perlas, y transparencias, que le daban un toque infantil pero a la vez poderoso al pequeño ser. En su cabeza tenía una pequeña manta, que poseía unas pequeñas alas, símbolo de que pertenecía a

Sus largos cabellos azules como las aguas a pocas profundidades estaban sueltos,

La pequeña niña abrió sus ojos. Unos zafiros intensos, tan intensos que su brillo no parecía notarse, miraron hacia una pequeña fuente que mostraba un Reino flotante. Una majestuosa vista, creación de la naturaleza y el ingenio del hombre. Realmente esplendida, con iglesias, muchas torres altas, que tenían la bandera con el emblema de su respectiva casa o clan y el castillo donde vivía la familia cabeza del clan o casa, un hermoso castillo con sus respectivas torres, la catedral central, la cual poseía entre sus muchos murales, una escultura que representaba a aquel ser.

La pequeña niña se inclinó mas para poder ver lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel reino flotante.

Algo le estaba molestando. "¿que puede ser este extraño presentimiento?" murmuró

Y fue entonces cuando vio que el castillo estaba ardiendo en llamas.

"No puede ser¿ya ha comenzado?" dijo con voz entrecortada tratando de buscar en el agua a dos pequeñas almas que por culpas de ella estaba predestinadas a no poder estar juntas nunca.

* * *

La nieve caía libremente en el Reino de Konoha. 

Nieve blanca

Pura.

Nieve inocente que no sabía el terrible escenario que estaba ocultando bajo su frágil manto.

El castillo de Konoha estaba ardiendo en llamas. Sus defensas habían caído parcialmente, el resto habían sido burladas. Para cualquier habitante del palacio que todavía se encontrase con vida, sabía lo que había sucedido: alguien había traicionado la casa de Arashi Kazama, legítimo heredero a la monarquía de Konoha.

Pero no había sido cualquiera. No.

El linaje de los Uchiha, el más respetado clan, después de la casa de los Kazama era el responsable.

Y lo peor era... Que no habían estado solos en aquel atentado.

* * *

_**Capitulo 01**_

_**La Nieve que Arde  
**_

_

* * *

_

Gritos y exclamaciones de ayuda y alerta se escuchaban por doquier, mientras que el aroma a sangre y carne chamuscada se esparcía por el aire.

Parte del castillo de la casa de los Kazama había sido destruido. Un caballo alado descendió ágilmente en un claro cerca del castillo en llamas. Sus alas tan negras como la noche hicieron que tanto el como su jinete pasasen desapercibidos.

El jinete desmonto de su caballo, revelando que el hábil jinete del caballo era tan solo un niño.

_No... ¡No puede ser!_ pensó un niño de tan sólo 4 años de edad frente a la escena terrible que tenía en frente. Su largo cabello negro azabache, que daba la impresión de que se iría oscurecer más a medida que creciese, le legaba hasta mitad se su espalda y lo tenía recogido en una pequeña cinta de color rojo.

Sus vestimentas eran negras. Traía consigo una armadura azul turquesa que en el centro del pecho tenía el escudo de su clan. El joven portaba una capa amplia de color negro en cuyo centro también estaba grabado el escudo de su clan: un abanico de color blanco y rojo.

... el niño pertenecía al clan Uchiha

_Rayos! Esto no puede terminar así ¿qué demonios estaba pensando mi padre? No importa, los Kazamas no son débiles, seguramente deben haber sobrevivientes._ Pensó el niño y mientras le hacía señas a su Pegaso para que esperase su señal se adentró en el castillo en su determinante búsqueda.

Pero parecía no tener éxito

Cadáveres de ANBU –la guardia real- a su izquierda y a su derecha, ninguno con vida, despedazados o atravesados con lanzas y espadas.

El niño sintió ganas de rodar lo9s ojos en desagrado por los métodos tan primitivos de su clan para matar a otras personas

…. Pero el es un Uchiha

Y los Uchihas no ruedan los ojos a ningún lado no importa la situación

Siguiendo su búsqueda, que parecía ser inútil, muy a su pesar ya que había visto como Kazama Arashi había vencido sin problema alguno a su padre en combate.

Sin mas miramientos se dispuso a subir otra escalera que lo llevaría l ala oeste cuando bajo su mirada para ver que sucedía en el salón central. Nadie le había descubierto (cosa extraña ya que cierto clan de la alianza se llevaba muy bien con los insectos) y ver como estaba la situación desde un lugar en el que nadie podría verlo no estaba mal. Sus ojos entonces se posaron en lo que sucedía varios pisos debajo de él y en ese momento se detuvo en seco.

Tres de las cinco cabezas de los cinco clanes que habían formado una alianza en contra de la casa Kazama acababan de derrotar a... _Arashi..._ El conocía a dos de las tres cabezas, que entre ellas estaba su padre. _Cobarde, no podías derrotarlo tu sólo y por eso tuviste que pedirle ayuda a otros. Que cobarde padre_ y sin perder más tiempo subió el hacia el ala oeste

_Los Kazamas son más fuertes que esto ¿Qué ha pasado¡No puede ser que la ridícula alianza de clanes que creó mi padre pudiese con la casa Kazama!_ Y muy cierto no lo fue, pronto el joven encontró una puerta cerrada, pero lo interesante de aquella puerta es que estaba bajo un Genjutsu y debajo del éste había un sello. _Claro ¿como no pensé en aquello antes?_ (A/N: Un Uchiha jamás admitirá que ha olvidado algo...) _los Kazamas son reconocidos mundialmente por ser Maestros en sellos_

Y destruyendo el genjutsu se preparó para destruir el sello. Afortunadamente (aunque le pareciese un poco extraño) el sello no era de sangre, lo cual le facilitaba las cosas una cantidad.

_Bien mejor me apuro, todavía me falta mucho para llegar a la habitación principal y sacar a Kyuubi-sama y a Naruko-hime de esta locura _

Y pensando aquello sus ojos se volvieron rojos, y tres comas negras aparecieron en ellos. Efectivamente, al parecer el pequeño Uchiha había despertado –por no decir domado a la perfección- el arma que poseían todos los integrantes del clan Uchiha: el ojo que todo lo copia y reproduce; el Sharingan. Pero su padre aún no lo sabía.

Bien, según los patrones y el flujo del sello la forma de abrirlo es...

Después de aquellos hizo algunos signos con sus manos y destruyó el sello, para luego entrar en la habitación.

Sin embargo nada le preparó para lo que encontraría a dentro.

Dentro de la habitación había una mujer de roja cabellera, con un delicado Kimono vinotinto de varias tonalidades oscuras y un Kimono blanco debajo. Sus ojos rojos como lo sangre lo miraban con aberración y furia, mientras sus brazos abrazaban protectivamente a un pequeño bebe que perecía haberse quedado dormido. Lo único que se podía ver de aquella pequeña criatura era su cabello dorado. Intenso pero majestuoso, parecía como si el mismísimo sol hubiese brindado sus rayos para colorear los cabellos de la pequeña criatura.

Itachi sabía quienes eran ambas personas. Pero jamás pensó que las encontraría tan rápido.

"Usted es…"

"No voy a dejar que os acerquéis a mi hijo!" le cortó la mujer poniendo a su bebe en una pequeña cuna (A/N: en el castillo de los Kazamas en todas las habitaciones había una cuna, por si el bebé se quedaba dormido antes de llegar a su habitación), sin apartar nunca la mirada de aquel niñato, que por su apariencia debía ser... un rastrero Uchiha.

_¿Hijo¿no habían tenido Arashi-sama y Kyuubi-sama una niña?_ El niño estaba seguro de aquello. Si él mismo había visto al bebé cuando hubo la celebración. ¿Que podía estar pasando? También estaba seguro que aquella mujer que tenía en frente de él era Kyuubi-sama, reina de los demonios y la esposa del difunto Arashi-sama. Un rugido, seguido por el sonido de vidrios y otras porcelanas frágiles rompiéndose y acompañando por gemidos de humanos y de bestias, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

No era tiempo de ponderar, era tiempo de salir de allí, con Kyuubi-sama y su... su bebe.

"¡No os lastimaré ni a vos ni a vuestro linaje, pero deben salir de aquí lo antes posible¡El cobarde de mi padre ha perdido la razón y no se detendrá ante nada hasta que la casa Kazama haya caído!"

"¿porque habría de confiar en ti Uchiha? vuestro linaje esta corrupto hasta en sus raíces, seguramente hasta las nuevas hojas transportan ese veneno en sus venas. Sabandijas insolentes que reptan por el poder ajeno eso es lo que sois! No os entregaré a mi hijo a un ser como tú" las uñas de Kyuubi estaban afiladas y le miraba peligrosamente

El joven azabache quería gritar de exasperación, pero otra vez. El era un **Uchiha. **Y los Uchihas no gritan es exasperación, aunque tenía que admitir que empezando por su madre definitivamente no había nada más incomodo que convencer a una mujer testaruda. _¿Porque el genero femenino tenía que ser tan complicado? (_A/N: porque alguien tenía que presentarles algún reto :P) "No me lo entregues no hay necesidad de eso, sin embargo vosotros dos deben salir de aquí! Si ustedes se quedan el linaje de los Kazamas morirá esta noche y nadie podrá entonces poner fin a esta locura que mi patético clan ha liderado. Además un niño sin su madre estará desprotegido, y yo no tengo experiencia en esas cosas. Se de un lugar que os puede brindar resguardo, pero si no salimos ya todo será inútil. ¡No dejes que los sacrificios que se han hecho esta noche sean en vano!" entre ellos había el conocimiento táctico (y a su vez tácito) de que Arashi Kazama cabeza de la casa Kazama había muerto. Kyuubi pereció ponderar un momento en las palabras del niño Uchiha

"¿Y como sé que no eres un traidor rastrero como el resto de tus predecesores¿Que puedo hacer para comprobar que no estáis mintiendo y planeando poner fin a la vida de mi hijo?"

_Por lo menos vamos avanzando _"No puedes, pero os puedo asegurar que soy el único que no ha perdido la cabeza en el clan Uchiha. Y posiblemente por ahora soy una posibilidad muy buena para que ustedes dos salgan de aquí" el niño Uchiha hizo lo posible por disminuir la obstinación que acompañaban sus palabras. Sabía que la casa Kazama estaba posicionada en un nivel mucho más superior que el clan Uchiha, y aunque a ellos no les importase mucho ser llamado con honoríficos, a ninguno le gustaba (y mucho menos a Kyuubi) que se les refiriese con groserías.

Kyuubi rió frente a la ridícula idea que tenía aquel niñato de cuatro meses (A/N: señoras y señores Kyuubi es muy pero muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy viejo, para él cualquier persona sólo ha vivido un día U) "¿y exactamente como piensas brindarnos una salida?"

Itachi realmente había esperado esa pregunta. Era verdad que desde su punto de vista todos los Uchihas eran unos idiotas, y en cuanto a estrategias el clan Nara era mucho mejor, pero él, Itachi Uchiha lograba ponerse la par, sino más alto es estrategias que los Nara. ¿Que más se podría esperar del único Uchiha que no era una inútil sanguijuela clavada en obtener poder deshonestamente? Tomando aire empezó a explicar su plan con voz firme "Haré dos Bunshin de sangre y les transformaré a su imagen mientras que ustedes escapan por la ventana con Hiyami, quien los llevará la catedral madre donde estarán a salvo. Yo me quedaré aquí y mataré a los dos bunshin para que la escena sea más creíble, cuando mi padre esté cerca. Mi estúpido padre consumido en su sed de poder no se dará cuenta y pensará que su _adorado primogénito_ ha logrado seguir los pasos ejemplares del clan Uchiha, y no os buscará más, para esa entonces ustedes estarán ya en el monasterio donde el señor Hizashi les brindará resguardo. El plan no puede fallar, y la nieve sólo mejora las condiciones para que nadie os persiga" El joven Uchiha se adelantó dos pasos hacia Kyuubi mientras explicaba vigorosa y orgullosamente (alguien podría decir Uchillosamente U) su plan.

"Vos habláis con sinceridad y sabiduría en vuestras palabras, aunque sólo seas un mocoso"

Al niño de cabello azabache lo le hizo gracia "podré ser un moco, pero parece ser que soy el único que has sido educado tiene sentido común en todo mi linaje."

"Hablas fuerte, y con convicción como todo un muchachito hecho y derecho. Me retracto no eres un mocoso. Pero un joven muy valiente." Dijo Kyuubi sonriendo. Si alguien fuese digno en ese momento de unir su vida con la de su hijo –porque sabía que su bebe sería al final un varón- sería él.

Itachi se sonrojo. Acaso... ¿Kyuubi-sama le estaba haciendo un cumplido?

Ruidos de explosiones y ladridos alertaron a las personas de la habitación, el bebe comenzó a llorar otra vez.

"Joven Uchiha me temo que no tenemos tiempo y hay que hacer una desviación en vuestro plan. Vosotros tendréis que llevar a mi hijo a la catedral madre, yo me quedaré aquí para pelear. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, no quiero que mi hijo piense que su madre fue una cobarde" dijo Kyuubi mientras se volteaba hacia la cuna para calmar a su bebe. Cargándolo en sus brazos comenzó a mecerlo de un lado a otro.

"Shhhh shhh, no llores más mi querido cielo, mamá va a salir un momento a llamar a papá, ya vuelve, mientras tanto bebe esto que mamá ha preparado especialmente para ti" acto seguido con una de sus afiladas unas se rasgó la muñeca haciendo que gotas de aquel poderoso elixir carmín descendieran a los temblorosos labios del bebé, quien los bebió cual biberón fuere. El bebe tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo tanto no vio que aquel liquido que ahora estaba bebiendo era la sangre de su madre. El bebe nunca se percato de que en sus mejillas empezaba a aparecer tres líneas en cada una. Y sus manitas atraparon la muñeca de su madre, quien ahora estaba recitando unos cánticos, sólo conocidos por aquellos de su especie.

El joven azabache miro aquella escena con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado sentía envidia, aquel bebé estaba recibiendo toneladas de cariño, que él en cinco años juntos jamás había recibido; por otro lado sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que Kyuubi estaba haciendo y finalmente también sentía tristeza, porque ese era una despedida, Kyuubi-sama jamás volvería a ver a su querido hijo.

Hijo que tal vez... nunca vuelva a sentir cariño...

Otra vez el sonido de vidrios que se rompían, pero esta vez más cerca alerto a ambos. Kyuubi se apresuró en el conjuro extraño que estaba haciendo, al terminar, el bebe fue poseído por una luz, para después aparecer tal cual como estaba antes... sin embargo había algo en su presencia, su _chakra_ que era diferente. Kyuubi. Visto que había terminado la transfusión se acercó al joven Uchiha y le entrego a su bebe.

Algo en el corazón de Itachi hizo que guardase aquel momento por la eternidad, cosa que en un futuro le salvaría la vida de él y la del bebé que ahora se encontraba en sus brazos. Él sintió como si en ese momento el espíritu del mundo se le era entregado a sus manos para que él lo protegiera.

Y extrañamente el le protegería con mucho más de lo que había planeado en un principio. En ese momento supo que llegado el caso el sería capaz de sacrificar su vida por aquel bebé.

"¿Estáis segura de que te quedarás aquí? Los Uchihas han hecho una alianza con otros cuatro linajes, seguramente te enfrentaras a las cabeza de ellos. ¿Segura que podrás tu sola?" Preguntó Itachi mientras un sentimiento extranjero se apoderaba de su corazón.

Pero Kyuubi-sama no respondió, en vez de eso una luz se esparció por todo su cuerpo, y tan pronto la luz se desvaneció ante él ya no estaba la mujer que había conocido como Kyuubi-sama. Ante el había un hombre, con el mismo cabello rebelde de color carmesí, sin embargo, su cara era diferente, más angulada, sus ojos eran más intensos -como rubíes- y delgados, ya no eran ovalados y expresivos como antes pero eso no significaba que no pudiesen transmitir el mensaje de peligro que toda su presencia transmitía a gritos. Ya no tenía vestido, en cambio portaba una rica armadura de color rojo, Itachi sospecho que estuviese echa por rubíes verdaderos fundidos en magma incandescente.

Aquel hombre le dedico un gesto parecido a una sonrisa pícara y exclamo:

"Antes que nada no soy cualquier humano niño Uchiha soy un demonio, y sólo los más poderosos logramos obtener forma humana, y entre ellos tan sólo el más poderoso puede cambiar de sexo. Yo amé a Arashi, desde el primer momento en que lo vi, pero sabía que no podíamos estar juntos si... eso no viene al caso ahora, llévate a mi hijo lejos de aquí, yo detendré a todo aquellos que osen dañarle aunque sea tan sólo con el pensamiento." Tras haber dicho esto se volvió a la puerta cuando se acordó de algo, y le hizo señas al joven Uchiha que se le acercara. Itachi obligo y se le acercó.

"Joven durante toda la conversación que hemos tenido, no he escuchado tu nombre ¿cuál es?" Por un momento pareció que el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Sólo existían Kyuubi, Itachi y el bebé que estaba ahora en sus brazos

"I-Itachi, señor, Uchiha Itachi" _rayos ¿porqué estoy tartamudeando?_

"bien Itachi, extiende tu brazo" las palabras gentiles de Kyuubi ocultaban casi a la perfección la orden. Pero itachi no era ningún tonto, y sabía que tenía que hacerlo (aunque el nunca le habría negado aquello por su propia voluntad).

Itachi extendió su brazo izquierdo (pues tenía cargado al bebé con el derecho) a Kyuubi, quien alzó una ceja. _Este joven realmente es leal y determinado. Definitivamente no habrá mejor elección_ pensó Kyuubi.

Para los ignorantes, un signo de lealtad era extender la mano derecha, porque se creía falsamente que la mano izquierda era sinónimo de ocultismo y traición, pero para los sabios y los ilustrados en el comportamiento humano. La mano que realmente indicaba lealtad, justicia, pureza y fiereza de corazón, era la izquierda, ya que ésta estaba más cerca del corazón de una persona.

Sonriendo Kyuubi tomo la mano de Itachi y la puso sobre su pecho mientras que con la otra le toco la frente.

Kyuubi-sama…? De pronto Itachi se sentía tibio como si algún extraño don le fuese entregado solamente a él. El no se dio cuenta que su Sharingan se había vuelto a activar y que ahora las comas habían cambiado su forma, tampoco se dio cuenta que el rojo de sus iris se volvía más intenso y que su cabello se oscurecía a la vez que crecía y se volvía más brillante. No. Itachi sólo sintió calidez y paz, y también la extraña sensación de un poder nuevo que se almacenaba en su ser, pero no tenía idea de l tipo de poder que éste pudiese ser.

Lentamente Kyuubi se retiró y miró a Itachi con ternura, la ternura que siempre le había sido negada. Itachi sintió las ganas de llorar, pero ninguna lagrima salió de sus ojos.

"Os he otorgado el poder para proteger a mi hijo, Naruto. Úsalo sabiamente. Y ten esto, cuando el momento llegue esto dará testimonio de lo que vos hiciste esta noche" acto seguido le entregó una delicada pero rica gargantilla con amatistas y la amarró a su cuello. Itachi se quedo perplejo ¿que había sido todo eso?

"Kyuubi-sama yo no... ¡yo no había pedido Nada a cambio!"

Kyuubi rió divertidamente mientras se alejaba de ellos y se acercaba a la puerta "este ha sido un regalos que os he brindado porque me ha nacido. Solo espero que lo utilices para su propósito. Cuida a mi hijo; protege a Naruto. Además, puede que sea un demonio, pero eso no quiere decir que sea un ingrato como muchos de ustedes los humanos"

En la puerta Kyuubi se detuvo otra vez, sus ojos de rubí se posaron en los –otra ves- negro de Itachi "Itachi... si llegara a suceder... quiero que tengas claro que os doy mi consentimiento. ¡Ahora vete!"

Itachi asintió (auque lo que había sugerido Kyuubi le había sonrojado un poco) y con un signo de manos desapareció de la habitación. Kyuubi vio como se alejaba en su Pegaso. _Ah bien... el niño tiene estilo entre otras cosas_

Un estruendo le avisó que tenía que concentrarse y al salir de la habitación se encontró con varios soldados, vestidos de verde azul y rosado, quienes se asustaron al ver a semejante personaje.

"ah ¿pero que tenemos aquí¡una emboscada de inútiles humanos rastrero!" las facciones de Kyuubi se volvieron demoníacas, mientras se preparaba para atacar.

Lo único que pudieron hacer los soldados antes de perder su vida fue gritar

* * *

Itachi escucho los gritos mientras cabalgaba (¿o será volar?) por los aires, sujetando a naruto con su mano derecha mientras que sostenía las riendas con su izquierda. La llovizna de Nieve se había transformado en tormenta, lo cual dificultaba un poco las cosas. 

"Hiyami ¡vamos! No podemos detenernos¡tenemos que llegar a la catedral central!" le dijo Itachi a Hiyami quien con un brío di a entender que había comprendido a su jinete y aceleró su paso.

De repente Itachi sintió un poder opresivo que venía del castillo de Konoha

Perplejo volteó la cabeza para ver que era aquella manifestación de chakra sólo para encontrarse con una torre de luz. _Así que las historias eran ciertas, ese es el llamado de los Kazamas_ aunque debía admitir que con el monstruoso almacenamiento de chakra en Kyuubi, aquel pilar de luz no le sorprendía mucho

Pero él ignoraba, que Kyuubi había transmitido casi todo su poder a su hijo y a él.

"¡Hiyami hay que darnos prisa!" y diciendo esto apuro a su corcel alado para que fuese más rápido

* * *

"Kyuubi-sama" un hombre de mucha edad y vestido con una armadura Samurai se inclinó ante el guerrero de la roja cabellera. Este sonrió al verle. 

"Viejo sarutobi es bueno verte, parece que algunas casas se han dignado a responder a mi llamado."

"No solamente yo, los Nara curiosamente no encontraron este llamado Problemático, y los Akamichi estaban en camino Pero ¿Que ha sucedido, donde está Arashi¿Y esa forma? No os había visto desde…" la realidad hizo que sus ojos se abrieran... si Kyuubi volvió a su forma original sólo podía significar que Arashi...

"Desde la última vez que batallamos juntos, si mi memoria no me falla ¿hace cuanto? No recuerdo eras entonces un niño" dijo Kyuubi calmadamente, como si las en ese momento arrancar la vida y quemar las almas de sus enemigos, fuera tan una actividad tan trivial como la de podar el jardín.

"Kyuubi-sama no soy tan viejo" respondió Sarutobi fingiendo estar indignado, mientras shurikens se clavaban dolorosamente en los cuerpos de sus adversarios. Kyuubi rió.

"gracias por venir viejo amigo"

"Que mas da. ¡Alguien tiene que ser testigo de que estos huesos todavía conservan su carne para pelear¿Eh? Jajajaja todo sea por los buenos tiempos" Sarutobi dijo extendiéndole el puño a Kyuubi, quien lo conectó con el suyo

"Si, por los viejos tiempos"

La Batalla prosiguió, en el salón central ninjas traidores eran barridos una y otra vez, no importaba los ataques ni los jutsus que utilizaran, todos eran barridos por la combinación dorada del legendario profesor Sarutobi y el Rey de los monos Enma, si tenían suerte. Si no la tenían, terminaban hechos trizas bajo las garras afiladas de Kyuubi. Pero al cabo de unas hordas de sacrificios, los ninjas dejaron de venir. Tanto Sarutobi como Kyuubi sabían, quienes vendrían a continuación: los lideres.

Las personas entraron en la habitación. Sarutobi, Enma y Kyuubi le lanzaron una mirada incrédula a los nuevos visitantes una ves reconocieron las dos figuras.

Una de ella era Fugaku Uchiha, cabeza en jefe de todo el clan Uchiha pero la segunda...

"Orochimaru..." Sarutobi dijo lentamente

"Vaya, vaya. ¿Quien lo creería¿Encontrarle a usted aquí Maestro? Ah y buenas noches Kyuubi-san" dijo Orochimaru con cierto deje de arrogancia y sinvergüenza

"Orochimaru ¡¿cómo osas entrar en mi casa, después de lo que le hiciste a Arashi?!"

"Pues tu veras… no veo a Arashi por aquí así que bien ves estoy poniendo los pies sobre _la casa de Arashi_ porque se me da la gana. Además, Arashi fue alguien especial, pero perdí el interés..."

"Mas bien que él perdió el interés por ti y entonces ahora te estas vengando. ¡Mal perdedor!" Le cortó Kyuubi, quien era ahora la furia en carne viva. Y el recuerdo de Arashi le consumía con odio. Eso estaba muy mal para el soberano de todos los demonios.

"¡¿Como me llamaste?!" si había algo que le enfurecía a lord Orochimaru era que le resaltaran sus derrotas

"¡Sólo alguien sin cerebro repetiría dos veces lo mismo a una lagartija como tú!" espeto Kyuubi, su furia se estaba haciendo cada vez más visible

"¡Esto es un insulto!" los contornos de la cara de Orochimaru irradiaban rabia

"Sí tienes toda la razón. Las lagartijas deben estar furiosas por rebajarlas a tu nivel, las rastreras de las serpientes hacen un mejor papel en eso ¿no lo crees Hebi-aho (A/N: traducción serpiente retardada, o con problemas mentales)?" Si definitivamente Kyuubi estaba molesto, a diferencia de los humanos, cuando los demonios destilaban furia hasta por sus poros se volvían más astutos.

**Más letales**

Jutsus explotaron en toda la habitación y el ala central.

* * *

_¡Finalmente¡llegamos!_ Pensó itachi mientras que el corcel descendía en el patio trasero de la catedral. La nieve amortiguó aún más la tensión del aterrizaje. 

Ágilmente Itachi descendió de su Pegaso, y con Naruto en sus brazos se dirigió a la entrada trasera de la catedral madre.

"Hiyami, puedes esperar aquí, descansa. Hiciste un buen trabajo" Hiyami brío y sacudió su cuello, relajándose en el acto mientras que Itachi tocaba la puerta de la catedral.

"Espere un momento" se escucho una voz mientras la puerta de madera se abría dejando aparecer a un hombre de mas o meno 30 años de edad, de cabellos largos de color canela oscuro, con una bata eclesiástica, y un rosario de plata finamente detallado en sus manos. Se le podía notar un poco de fatiga, como si aquella persona no hubiese dormido en toda la noche a causa de la preocupación. El hombre poso sus ojos incoloros (mas no estaba ciego) en la pequeña pero imponente figura que estaba en su puerta y sonrió tristemente.

"Ah Itachi-san, pensé que nunca vendrías. ¿No es esa la pequeña Naruko que tienes en vuestros brazos?" dijo levemente el clérigo abriendo espacio para que Itachi pudiese pasar.

Itachi asintió levemente mientras entraba a la catedral. Hizashi cerro la puerta tras de él.

"esta es la pequeña Naruko, o debería decir ¿el pequeño Naruto? Hizashi-san el hijo de Arashi-sama y Kyuubi-sama es en realidad..."

"¿un varón? Si... había la posibilidad de que fuese un varón, debido a su sangre... especial podríamos decir" dijo Hizashi divertidamente mientras inspeccionaba el lugar. El había visto el llamado de Kyuubi, por lo tanto sabía que ella no iba a estar con Itachi cuando él llegara. Su hermano había alzado las defensas del clan Hyuga mientras que una división fue enviada a ayudar a la casa de los Kazamas.

Los Hyuugas tenían sospecha sobre la traición de los Uchiha, pero no fue sino hasta que Itachi Uchiha apareció que consolidaron fuerzas, e idearon un plan de escape secreto para la casa de los Kazamas. Pero nunca se les fue dicho a los Kazamas, ellos seguramente se enfurecerían si supiesen de aquello.

Era interesante la forma en que dos clanes rivales podían tener relaciones pacificas... aunque sólo fuesen con un integrante. Itachi era visto como un digno ejemplo de cómo debían comportarse realmente un miembro del Clan Uchiha. Y para los ignorantes al tema, un Uchiha no necesitaba rebajarse para poder entablar una relación con un Hyuga, porque ambos eran iguales en la posición social.

Anteriormente los Hyuga y los Uchiha habían tenido buenas relaciones, pero por culpa del orgullo insufrible de los Uchiha, todas aquellas relaciones se fueron al piso.

No fue sino hasta que apareció Itachi Uchiha, cansado de las impertinencias de su clan que intentó restaurar las antiguas conexiones, aunque fuesen tan sólo con él.

Para todo el clan Hyuga fue una sorpresa un poco extraña pero agradable ver el comportamiento y razonamiento tan maduro de una persona con tan poca edad. Y en seis mese fue posible decir que las relaciones entre el clan Hyuga y Uchiha Itachi eran de lo más amigables.

"¿vosotros ya sabían de aquello?" preguntó Itachi curioso

"Si, recordad que representa el cla Hyuga. Aquela sabiduría es nuestro secreto y nuestro deber de proteger" Hizasi explico mirando fijamente a Itachi, quien asintió y no preguntó más.

Las bases de la relación entre Hyuugas e Itachi se basaban en el mutuo respeto y privacidad.

Hizashi sonrió "espera aquí vuelvo enseguida con algo para arropar a Naru" acto seguido desapareció en los muchos corredores del pontifico de la catedral central. Itachi se quedó mirando a lo lejos hasta que algo le tiró de la capa.

"¿Uh? Pero mira te has despertado" dijo esto sin apartar sus ojos de las dos lagunas puras de los de Naruto, quien en esos momentos estaba sonriendo. _No ha llorado por su madre todavía. Que fuerte. _Itachi entonces miró más de cerca de Naruto y con un tinte de rojo en sus mejillas pensó _Es realmente una ternura.._ Itachi quedó pasmado _¿lindura? Que demonios acabé de pensar un Uchiha. Por mucho que aborrezca a mi clan no se digna a pensar tales idioteces. ¡Compórtate Itachi Uchiha!._

Sin embargo sus pensamiento fueron desviados cuando el pequeño naruto extendió sus manitas hacía el claro del domo central de la catedral.

"Ah ¿quieres ir allá, mi pequeño Naruto? –el bebé sólo seguía extendiendo sus manitas hacia aquél lugar- ¡bien entonces vayamos!"

El domo central de la catedral era hermoso. Todo el piso estaba cubierto de crisantemos en flor y un viento suave pasaba armoniosamente por el domo. La luz de la luna se filtraba por entre los vitrales del techo del domo, donde se podía apreciar a un ángel tomado de la mano de otro volando juntos hacia la eternidad. Naruto volvió a estrechar sus manitas hacia la luz.

_Bien la tierra no puede estar fría creo que podré sentarme

* * *

Ojos azules, como zafiros intensos miraron la escena a través de la fuente y sonrieron. _

"están a salvo" suspira alegre y agradecida la pequeña niña. "Sobrevivieron esta noche" la pequeña niña miró hacia las estrellas –que habían cambiado de posición aquella noche- antes de posar su mirada de nuevo en las dos personas en el centro de la catedral central.

_Itachi estaba viendo a Naruto con ternura mientras le cargaba. El no lo sabía pero aquella noche había hecho un cambio en el curso de no sólo su destino pero aquel de su alma gemela. Alma que había estado predestinada a morir esa noche y volver a repetir el ciclo de separación. Porque ninguna de las dos almas, ni la suya ni la de aquel bebe ahora en sus brazos habían estado destinadas a poder unirse, por culpa de un error._

_Pero ahora, había una posibilidad_

_Una esperanza_

_Y yo haré todo lo posible por remediar el terrible error que cometí. No voy a dejar que vosotros dos sufran otra vez por el error que yo cometí_ pensó la pequeña niña mientras un arco y una dos flechas se materializaban a su lado

* * *

_¿Qué es esta calidez?_ Pensó Itachi mientras tocaba su perfecta nariz con la nariz respingada de Naruto, el último Kazama. Algo en el contacto de sus pieles despertó un sentimiento en el interior de Itachi, pero él todavía estaba muy niño como para poder entenderlo. Algo en él sintió como su alma se entrelazaba con la de Naruto, pero él todavía era muy nicho como para entenderlo y Naruto era todavía demasiado joven como para recordarlo. 

Ambos seguían en el campo de crisantemos, los pétalos danzando a su alrededor y la luz de la luna a través de los virales del domo hacían de esa visión, una revelación angelical. Así lo pensó el reverendo Hizashi, mientras veía a ambos jóvenes. Sin embargo tenía que romper tan mágica vista. Itachi debía regresar, por su bien, y por el bien de Naruto, y no podía volver tampoco a la capilla o a la catedral.

_Ahora otras personas cuidaran de ti Naruto, pero no temas_ Itachi pensó mientras el reverendo Hizashi se llevaba a Naruto quien seguía clavando sus devastadores ojos azules en Itachi hasta que se perdió de vista.

_Nadie podrá lastimarte otra vez_

Itachi camino hacia la entrada de la catedral donde estaba Hiyami

_Yo me aseguraré de eso_

Itachi se monto en su corcel alado

_Yo te protegeré mi querido Naruto_

El caballo alado tomo vuelo

_Aunque pierda la vida por ello_

Dándole una última vista a la catedral Itachi y el corcel se perdieron en el cielo que pronto iría a amanecer

* * *

**RickaZcurser Notes:**

Y ¿bien les gusto? Este es tan sólo el primer capitulo me esforzaré para que las actualizaciones sean semanales (después de cada episodio de RxJ por supuesto)

Debo aclarar que aunque Naruto se le fue referido como bebe acababa de cumplir un año, sólo que por tener que mezclar ambas chakras diferentes todavía tenía que comportarse como un bebe, Naruto puede que al principio se muestre como un poco retraído pero eso se acabara cuando cumpla los cuatro años de edad que es cuando sus poderes se han vuelto totalmente compatibles con su cuerpo, alma y hayan sido absorbidos como su propio chakra será un poco más que los demás (y eso es para no arruinarles nada de la sorpresa )

Ya se que van a decir que no hubo mucho SasuNaru en este capitulo y que más fue ItaNaru pero es q perdónenme a mi me encanta la Pareja, pero no se preocupen esto no va a ser ItaNaru totalmente (a menos que ustedes lo quieran así ) habrá una buena dosis de SasuNaru pa' que estén contentas, y fan service de otras parejas con Naruto y/o Naruko para que se entretengan

.. y no se Tal vez podría dejarlo ItaNaruSasu pero quien sabe…

Ahora por favor, dejen sus hermoso Reviews para que me alegren el día. Adoro los reviews, y porfa díganme si les gustó o no, o si tienes sugerencias, quejas, y si me quiere dar un abrazo… las galletitas son muy bien recibidas

Los flames serán utilizados por Hizashi para encender la fogata que calentara a Naru durante el Invierno, y también serán mostrados en el paredón para la burla de muchos


	2. 02: Destino

¡Hola¡No, no estoy muerta! Sólo que había tenido muchas cosas que hacer antes de poder cargar el capitulo... a decir verdad ya tengo hasta el tercero, pero le voy a hacer algunos arreglos para que mejore hehehehe nn por favor perdonen la demora pero creo que el largo del fic compensa en parte la tardanza¡Ahora Sí onegai lean y disfruten!

**Alertas:** UA, Yaoi, Het, Mpreg, me salieron un poco OOC los personajes, un poco oscuro, un poco sangriento, intentos pobres de la autora en humor, final feliz y finalmente horrores de sintaxis y ortografía (hey no es mi culpa q apenas empiece a aprender español hace 1 y ½ TTTTTT

**Parejas** (que siempre es muy importante nn): **ItaNaru**, ItaNaru(ko) SasuNaru, **SasuNaru****ko** GaaNaru, NejiNaru, IruKakaIru (porque admitámoslo el mas manipulativo y demandante de los 2 es Iruka…), SasuSaku (no me maten os juro que sólo es por obligación!), KibaNaru (UFF parece que Naruto tiene todo un harén de Yaoi U), ShinoHina, ShikaTema, KankIno, KyuuAra, OroAra, OroJiraTsuna, y otras que las iré exponiendo a medida que pase el fic

El summary lo encuentran en el primer Capitulo.

"se habla"

_Se piensa_

* * *

_**Que paso anteriormente:**_

La casa Kazama fue traicionada por una alianza entre el clan Uchiha y otros 4 Clanes más (entre ellos Orochimaru). Todos los integrantes de la casa Kazama murieron, a excepción del heredero de los Kazama, quien fue salvado por Itachi, y llevado al cuidado del Clan Hyuuga. El paradero de Kazama Kyuubi-no-Yoko sigue siendo un misterio hasta hoy...

* * *

_Quince años después _

"¡Mamá!" una joven de rubia cabellera gritaba en el centro de la plaza del mercado, donde se encontraba la imperiosa estatua de un ángel guerrero en mármol blanco. Estaba detenida por varios guardias con armaduras azules y era victima de un Jutsu paralizador para que no pudiese escapar, lo único que podía mover eran sus labios y sus ojos. Su madre, estaba también detenida frente a frente, a pocos metros, para que no se acercase a su hija.

_Si cualquiera de las personas en la plaza se hubiese puesto a escuchar con detenimiento, podría haber notado más allá del grito de de las personas, del murmullo de otras, y del sollozo de muchas…._

_…el débil pero adagio sonido de un arpa_

"¡Ino!" La mujer gritaba, mientras trataba de llegar a donde se encontraba su hija, pero el agarre de los guardias no doblegaba; es más, se hacía cada vez más fuerte hasta el punto de que el agarre quedaría marcado en la suave piel de la señora.

"¡No os acerquéis más¡Es una orden del Clan Uchiha!" espetó prepotentemente uno de los guardias mientras se acercaba a la pequeña de los Yamanaka.

"¡Pero mi hija¡No se la lleven...!" trató de protestar la mayor de los Yamanaka pero una fuerte bofetada asestada por uno de sus captores la cayó.

"¡Silencio¿¡Como se atreve a dar ordenes a nuestra casa¡Igualada¡Recuerde su lugar baronesa!" una fuerte y altanera voz acompaño la reprimenda.

La baronesa Yamanaka, no dio brazo a torcer y levantando su rostro con dignidad siguió con sus protestas. ¡Ellos no se llevarían a Ino¡Primero sobre su cadáver! "¡Pero mi hija¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto¡¿De qué la acusan?!" entre la gente se escuchaban también protestas "Sí¿Qué ha hecho la joven Yamanaka?" "¡Esto es autoritarismo!" "¡Déjenla ir!"

"Su esposo, baronesa Yamanaka, ha sido encontrado culpable de alta traición. Pero ha desaparecido, por lo tanto su hija tomara su lugar" explicó uno de los guardias.

"¡Eso no es verdad madre¡Diles que eso no es cierto¡Y ustedes déjenme ir!" Gritó Ino _¡M__iserables¡Mi padre no ha sido ningún traidor!, si ha hecho algo en contra de ustedes... ¡Bien merecido que se lo tenían!_

Uno de los Uchihas rompió a reír con ganas "No te preocupes pequeña -_¿A quién__ le estas llamando pequeña Uchiha del demonio?_- Te dejaremos ir muy pronto,... después de todo la ejecución esta decretada para que sea un ejemplo público"

Un silencio abismal cayó sobre la plaza. Miradas llenas de terror y angustia empezaron a aflorar entre la gente. "¿Es eso cierto?" "¡Dios, mío¡Que alguien la salve!" Por su lado el cerebro de Ino tardaba mucho en computar la anterior información ¡Era tan irreal!

"¿Ejecución dicen…¿Ejecución...?… ¡¡¡C-Chotto mate yoooo¡¡Ejecución¡¿Del verbo ejecutarme a mí?! **OO** ¡MAMA!" gritó Ino desesperada mientras un Uchiha desenvainaba su espada acercándola peligrosamente al cuello de la joven.

_El sonido del arpa aumentaba __su tempo. Trines__graves y agudos, armoniosos y contratantes__, nacían, se juntaban, se abrazaban y morían tan rápida y furiosamente__ como una melodía que pronto llegaría a su final__…_

Ruido había mucho ruido. El murmullo de las personas se hacía cada vez mayor, y se podía sentir con mayor nitidez, los sentimientos encontrados, coraje, desesperación, terror, tristeza, todos ellos eran ahora un torrente imparable que movía el ambiente de la plaza a su acomodo. La madre de Ino forcejeaba incansablemente para salir del agarre de sus captores.

Sus movimientos se volvieron aún más frenéticos cuando vio como el Uchiha levantaba su espada para asestarla contra el joven cuerpo de su Hija ¡Tenía que salvarla¡Esto no podía terminar de esta forma!

**"****¡¡¡INO!!!****"** su desesperada voz surcó los cielos

"Y ahora por el poder que se me ha otorgado por la casa Uchiha, la hija del despreciable traidor... ¡será ejecutada por mi espada!" cuando su verdugo hubo pronunciado estas palabras un terror vacío se apoderó de Ino. _¿Es este mi final¡No¡Me rehúso a aceptarlo¡¿Pero __que__ puedo hacer?!_ El sonido de la espada que se acercaba a gran velocidad la sacó de su estupor.

**"¡¡Mama!!"**

_El sonido melodioso e __hipnotizante__ del arpa se detuvo en seco._

Un grito desgarrador partió el cielo mientras elixir carmín profana los vestidos lavanda de la rubia doncella.

_Si las personas no estuviesen tan ensimismadas con la muerte que acabó de ocurri__r__, hubiesen notado a un ser de luz casi transparente, con alas de un brillo exquisito pronunciar con sedosa voz__ tintada con decepción antes de desaparecer…_

_"esta vez no fue una hermosa melodía"_

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del ángel en la estatua de la plaza

* * *

_**Destino**_

Oscuridad… cálida y placentera oscuridad. ¿Era esto lo que se sentía al estar muerto¿Una placentera oscuridad, que brindaba seguridad y tranquilidad a las almas desdichadas que habían abandonado el mundo de los vivos? 

"--"

¿Uh¿Que era aquel sonido¿Por qué se sentía tan familiar? La oscuridad se sentía más calida y tranquilizadora ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

"..."

Aquel sonido de nuevo. Lo sentía como si fuesen olas del mar, que visitó cuando era niña.

"..o"

El sonido iba y venía cada vez con mayor fuerza y nitidez

"Ino…"

¿Ino¿Quién era Ino? Ah si… _Ella_ era Ino… Ino Yamanaka del antiguo Clan Yamanaka, el cual después del siniestro quince años atrás había sido destituido de su rango humillantemente y bajado hasta el estatus de barones.

"Ino..!"

Aquella voz... si ya la reconocía esa era sin duda la voz de su madre cuando trataba de despertarla en las mañanas… Si tan sólo supiera que sus sueños eran más placenteros que estar despierta y presenciar con tristeza la deplorable situación en la que Neo-Konoha había caído gracias a la administración de los Uchihas.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Sólo importaba los buenos recuerdos le traían la voz de su ma-

SU MADRE?!

**"INO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Ino abrió sus ojos violentamente y miro a su alrededor. Estaba en la plaza, en los brazos de su madre, quien sollozaba de alivio. Y viva.

Aquel descubrimiento la aturdió como el balde de agua fría que su madre utilizaba como ultimo recurso para despertarla. Ino se dio cuenta que estaba viva.

V_iva_

El sonido de espadas y batalla la despertó de su estupor, y por fin se dio cuenta que estaba en capacidad de todas sus funciones motrices otra vez. A su lado pudo ver el cadáver chorreante de sangre y bilis que debía haber sido su verdugo, y comprobó con extraña satisfacción que no le asqueaba en absoluto que su vestido lavanda se manchara con los líquidos que expulsaba el hombre, es más la hacía sentir mucho mejor saber que sus vestidos se estaban bañando con la sangre de aquel que le iba a arrebatar su vida.

"¿Ino, estas bien querida?" La baronesa Yamanaka inquirió preocupada abrazando más a su hija.

"No te preocupes madre, estoy bien. ¿Pero, que ha sucedido?" Respondió la menor de los Yamanaka mientras correspondía el abrazo de su madre. La baronesa sólo pronuncio unas leves palabras.

"El Remolino Escarlata y el Iris Blanco han llegado"

* * *

_Minutos antes _

Y justo cuando la espada se disponía a adentrarse en la virgen piel de la doncella un grito desgarrador surco el cielo.

Los guardas Uchihas quedaron pasmados mientras veían como su comandante caía inerte al suelo tres Kunais clavados limpiamente en sus ojos y en su frente.

Una voz refrescante animada e hipnotizante retumbo por toda la plaza.

"Uchihas-bastardos regresad presto de donde cobardemente vinieron y guardad sus pecadoras armas en ello, pues no querrán sufrir las consecuencias"

Todas las miradas se posaron en la columna más alta de la plaza en donde se encontraban dos personajes con trajes imponentes, mas no tanto que su presencia, la cual hizo temblar interiormente a los Uchihas, y crear murmullos de excitación y alegría entre la gente.

Uno de los personajes estaba sentado calmadamente sobre la columna, un kunai girando hábilmente entre sus dedos y portaba una blanca capa con bordes plateados, que estaba amarrada al cuello por una gruesa pero delicada cadena de plata en cuya mitad había un dije en forma de iris. Su traje también blanco estaba conformado por un pantalón de seda ceñido, una chaqueta manga larga un poco mas suelta que su pantalón y con bordes también plateados, unos guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos de color también plata con su respectivo juego de botas que también le llegaban hasta la rodilla. Su rostro era oculto del publico por una mascara blanca de porcelana demarcada con tinta negra en forma de ave. Sin embargo esto no ocultaba aquellos largos deliciosos cabellos caobas que demarcando su imagen se movían armoniosamente al vaivén del viento.

A su lado de brazos cruzados y recostado contra la estatua que había en la cima de la columna se encontraba el otro personaje. Por su compostura despreocupada y la sonrisa divertida que enmarcaba su hermoso pero marcado rostro, se podía descubrir quien era la persona que había hablado. Este joven también portaba una capa pero a diferencia de su compañero esta era totalmente de un carmesí oscuro pero que con los rayos del sol centelleaba más que una capa de la misma tonalidad menos oscura. La capa tenia un cuello alto que llegaba a la altura de sus ojos, los cuales estaban ocultos detrás de un modesto antifaz del mismo color de la capa. Su larga cabellera era de un destellante y vivo dorado envidiable estaba atada en una majestuosa pero simple trenza que le llegaba hasta el inicio de sus piernas. Su traje también estaba conformado por un ajustado pantalón de seda negra que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, una chaqueta larga del mismo color de la capa con acabados dorados al final y guantes de color negro con una placa de metal en el dorso de su mano izquierda y su respectivo juego de potas que le legaban a la mitad de los gemelos. Tenía también tres amplios cinturones negros ajustados en cada antebrazo, y tres pequeños también ajustados a cada lado del muslo.

Frente a ellos estaban la pesadilla del Clan Uchiha: El Remolino Escarlata y el Iris Blanco.

Con velocidad indetectable llegaron hasta el centro de la plaza. El Remolino Escarlata se dispuso a neutralizar el jutsu paralizador mientras que su compañero guardo su kunai y desenvainó su espada. La baronesa Yamanaka se acercó donde se encontraba su hija, evadiendo a los dos Uchihas que antes le habían cerrado el paso.

"¡Ino¡Gracias a los cielos y sus dioses¡Muchísimas gracias! " Susurró ella mientras abrazaba a su hija y la sacudía un poco, al no recibir respuesta alguna miró al Remolino Escarlata quién la había rescatado temiéndose lo peor "¡¿Porqué no esta reaccionando mi hija?!"

El Remolino Escarlata le sonrió amablemente, y la baronesa supo en su corazón que nada de aquello que había temido era realidad "No se preocupe Yamanaka-sama, su hija sólo esta aturdida por la impresión, llámela y de seguro muy pronto volverá a usted. Ahora si vosotros me disculpáis me temo que debo ayudar a mi compañero. Que tenga un buen día Yamanaka-sama" y haciendo una reverencia se dispuso a apoyar a su compañero que en estos momentos estaba comprometido en una ardua batalla. Cuando se percató del cuerpo inerte a sus pies y dio un suspiro. Su amigo lo había vuelto a hacer.

El le tenía respeto a su compañero, y le admiraba con agrado, pero si había algo que le disgustase era aquella manía de matar a los Uchihas _después de todo Nosotros somos tan sólo simples humanos, no tenemos gracia divina como para decidir la vida y la muerte de las demás personas_ pensó el mientras pateaba el cuerpo con fuerza para que cayera todo al suelo _sin embargo no puedo negar que se lo mereciese._ Y con un suspiro llamo a su compañero

"Pero mira esto… ¿realmente era necesario que lo hicieras?" el Remolino Escarlata regaño con tono burlón a su amigo quien tan sólo encogió los hombros

"El iba a matar a la joven Ino, así que lo mate" ese comentario del Iris Blanco lleno de coraje e ira a los guardas Uchihas

"Como osáis…" dijo uno de ellos destilando ira mientras se arremetía por detrás contra el Iris Blanco. Sin embargo la espada del Remolino Escarlata fue más audaz que la suya y el guardia se encontró en el suelo. Su brazo izquierdo a unos cuantos metros de él. El Dorado paladín bufo molesto. "Osáis ustedes querrán decir, como osáis a destruir la vida de inocentes debería darles vergüenza" y dicho estas palabras la batalla comenzó otra vez. Ambos paladines espalda con espalda detenían y bloqueaban las estocadas que venían a diestra y siniestra hábilmente y brindaban exactas y morteras (en el caso del Iris Blanco) estocadas a sus adversarios.

"Por cierto, no me refería a eso baka-chin me refería que la sangre seca en piedras es difícil de quitar" dijo aquello retomando la interrumpida conversación mientras traspasaba con su espada la pierna de uno de sus contrincantes quien aullando en dolor cayo al suelo. Sus compañeros no repararon de aquello y siguieron atacando con tanta avidez que al final lograron separarlos.

"¡esta vez ustedes dos van a caer Sharing…!" el Uchiha no pudo terminar su frase por un golpe asestado en su nuca cortesía del Remolino Escarlata, quien sacudió la cabeza con aire de incredulidad

"En serio… y yo que pensaba que los Uchihas no eran tan débiles como para depender del Sharingan todo el tiempo –miró a los otros que quedaban- deberían practicar más, ó volver a la escuela para que les enseñen a pelear" y diciendo aquello dejo ciegos de un sólo golpe a tres de sus adversarios, quienes cayeron al piso retorciéndose de dolor mientras sangre fluía ávidamente a través de sus cortados glóbulos. Una sonrisa mitas satisfecha mitad sádica apareció en sus labios "¿ahora veis que eso no sirve de nada¡Éxitos con su nueva negra colorada vida!" El Iris Blanco se le acercó y ambos asintieron muy pronto llegarían refuerzos: era hora de partir

"Bueno queridos, por más que quisiera estar con ustedes me temo que debo irme Adiosii!" dijo el Remolino Escarlata lanzándoles un beso con la mano en tono de burla mientras él y el Iris Blanco hacían su escape por las escaleras detrás de la plaza ovacionados por la gente y perseguidos por los Uchihas que habían quedado ilesos. Sin embargo pequeños explosivos que habían rodado inexplicablemente por la plaza le aminoraron la velocidad de su marcha. Una pequeña figura encapuchada sonrió." Bien merecido se lo tienen"

"Rayos esos dos ¡Esta vez no se escaparan!"

Por su parte el Remolino Escarlata y el Iris Blanco escucharon las pequeñas explosiones y el primero se echo a reír con ganas, pero nunca aminorando su escape.

"ese ruido… seguro que ha de haber sido Konohamaru" dijo. Su compañero solo asintió

"definitivamente. Pero sus habilidades han mejorado bastante ¿Cómo es que no lo sentimos acercarse?"

"Tienes que aceptar que ha entrenado bastante, lo mas lógico es que lo lograse. –Puso cara de incomodidad- ahora si tendremos que cuidarnos de que no se le ocurra hacernos una travesura mientras durmamos. Este cabello cuesta trabajo mantener" dijo el paladín dorado con un puchero. Su compañero rió para sus adentros _Tú nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad Naru-chan? Aunque con esa cara que tienes en estos momentos… cuanto daría yo por..._

"¡Psst¡Neji será mejor que nos separemos, los guardias se están acercando!" le susurro Naruto. Neji solo asintió y desapareció en la siguiente curva, mientras que Naruto seguía en dirección al mercado.

"¡Ahí esta¡No le pierdan de vista!" grito uno de los guardias señalando a Naruto mientras este subía las escaleras. Los demás guardias emprendieron su marcha con mayor rapidez no notando la figura que se escondía a la sombra de la pared de uno de sus pasillos.

Neji suspiro. "definitivamente todos están tras de ti, Naru-chan. Cuídate" y tras decir esto se desvaneció.

Por su lado Naruto estaba corriendo entre el mercado con los Uchihas en sus talones. _¿¡Rayos es que ellos no se cansan!?_ pensó con hastío mientras daba otra curva y se detuvo en seco. No podía ser que ella estuviese allí en esos momentos. Luego recordó como su dulce voz le había avisado que hoy iría a comprar víveres. _No puede ser ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado eso¡Si ella iba a comprar RAMEN TT!_ Los alaridos de los Uchihas acercándose le despertaron de su estupor ¡_No¡No puedo permitir que la vean! _y emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha grito "¡Hinata-sama, Corre!"

La chica morena no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar mientras su mejor amigo (y secreta traga) le cogía de la mano y la arrastraba consigo. Si no fuese por la situación, Hinata hubiese empezado a bailar de felicidad. ¡Su Traga secreta le estaba tomando de la mano! En su mente ya se formaba toda la escena:

_**Teatro de Hinata, por Hinata para Hinata** (N/A: XD)_

_En estos momentos estaban corriendo. Pero pronto llegarían a la torre más alta del castillo (N/A¿de donde salió el castillo? Oo) y estarían acorralados. En aquellos momentos los endemoniados Uchihas se dispondrían a asesinarlos, pero Naruto valientemente les derrotaría a todos y secaría sus lágrimas con el dorso de su tierna mano para después decir "Lo ves mi única y amada Hinata-sama. Yo siempre te protegeré de aquellos que osen lastimarte. Te protegeré siempre, porque eres la única persona que amo" y diciendo aquello le daría un profundo pero casto beso y se arrodillaría ante ella y tiernamente le tomaría una de sus manos entre las de él "Hinata-sama flor de mis ojos, me concederías el honor de…" _

"¡Hinata-sama!" la voz preocupada de Naruto la despertó de su estupor Y justo cuando estaba llegando a la mejor parte TT suspiro ella. Naruto sólo la veía preocupado Hinata-sama tiene las mejillas rojas, seguramente esta muy cansada pensó inocentemente Naruto. "Hinata-sama sé que es mucho pedir pero nos están persiguiendo, por favor sigue adelante yo los detendré!" dijo el con convicción mientras se volteaba a enfrentarse a los Uchihas y la protegía tras de el. "sube las escaleras enseguida te alcanzo" fue lo último que dijo mientras se adelantaba a pelear contra sus perseguidores. La mente de Hinata no cabía en sí de la alegría y entrecortadamente atino a decir algo que se asemejaba a un "ten cuidado" antes de subir.

Naruto se quedo atrás y propinándole una fuerte patada al primero de ellos hizo que los demás se cayeran, ya que el pasillo por el cual andaban en esos momentos era muy angosto y tenían que ir de a uno. Naruto sonrió y tras unos signos los puso bajo un genjutsu adormecedor. "Eso los detendrá" suspiro el victoriosamente hasta que escucho en la distancia "Deténgase ahora mismo" "síganlo" le desanimo "¡Aún hay mas!" Y se dispuso a correr.

* * *

En lo alto de una terraza finamente detallada en mármol se encontraban dos amigos disfrutando de la brisa mañanera mientras disfrutaban del te. En aquella terraza se podían encontrar a mucha gente ricamente vestida conversando amigablemente unas con otras. Bellas damas sonreían afablemente mientras los caballeros hacían volar todos sus encantos.

... esta terraza seguramente era un Café sólo para la gente aristócrata.

Los dos amigos estaban sentados uno frente al otro, en un lugar cerca del borde de la terraza, las demás mesas a su alrededor vacías. Una mesa de plata finamente acabada y con incrustaciones de diamantes, jades y amatistas, sostenían las delicadas tazas de porcelanas que se encontraban en esos momentos en sus finos dedos. Estaban sentados con la espalda apoyada en el espaldar de las elegantes sillas, mientras conversaban amigablemente con miradas y gestos. Puesto que no estaban acostumbrados a hablar utilizando la voz, aunque eso no significase que no se pudiesen comunicar.

Por sus portes y su lugar privilegiado se podía notar que eran personas de la alta aristocracia.

Ambos amigos eran muy parecidos. Ambos tenían el cabellos negro, aunque el de la izquierda tenían unas tonalidades azules y un corte un porco ortodoxo, con dos mechones de su cabello enmarcándole el rostro y levantado en la parte de atrás, mientras que el de la derecha lo tenía bajo un corte mas tradicional: corto pero con un alocado volumen. Sus trajes también se diferenciaban. El de la izquierda vestía una ceñida pero exquisita chaqueta color turquesa que le realzaba su nívea piel y los armoniosos músculos, nada grotescos y unos pantalones de seda del mismo color amarados un cinturón dorado. Mientras que el de la derecha portaba un delicioso frac que degradaba todas las tonalidades de verde que empezaba desde el alto pero amplio cuello hasta el amplio final de sus mangas y frac. Tenía una camisa de seda debajo bordada finamente con hilos de oro, que hacia juego con el pantalón de seda del mismo color.

... No había duda aquellos dos eran poderosos aristócratas de la cima de la escala piramidal.

En aquellos momentos el joven de la derecha estaba tomando pacíficamente su té cuando algo le llamó la atención a su compañero. Intrigado indagó que era lo que le atraía pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Frunció el seño. ¿Qué le sucedía?

"Ore Sasuke ¿Qué sucede con vos?"

El joven Sasuke no se inmutó pero siguió mirando intensamente el cabello dorado que se movía de un lado al otro. Había algo en aquél cabello, en aquella persona vestida de escarlata oscuro que le atraía sin tan siquiera conocerla. Sasuke no sabía muy bien que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo¿por qué de pronto sentía este deseo de estrechar a aquella persona entre sus brazos¿De tenerla ahí, siempre y que fuese de su propiedad? No lo entendía¿Por qué estaba sintiendo aquello, por esa persona que nunca había visto? Sentía como si su sangre hirviera, era algo en el movimiento de sus cabellos, su cuerpo mientras corría, su presencia que le llamaba a su encuentro. Era algo inexplicable.

Sin darse cuenta su compañero miró debajo de la terraza para presenciar la misma escena de su compañero: dos personas una joven de negra y larga cabellera y otro vestido con un extraño traje rojo estaban corriendo mientras eran perseguidos. Pestañeó un par de veces pero no encontró que había de interesante en aquella escena que atrajera tanto a su amigo.

"Ore Sasuke eso es tan sólo otra desorden sin sentido de los plebeyos, no entiendo que hay de interesante en e…" no pudo terminar la frase al notar como la habilidad sanguínea de su compañero se había activado y antes de que pudiera actuar Sasuke se levantó bruscamente y le dijo:

"La salvaré, Shino sígueme" y sin esperar respuesta se montó en su caballo alado y partió de la terraza dejando a un estupefacto Shino atrás. Segundos después Shino se dio cuenta de que le habían abandonado y llamando a su amigo se montó en su pegaso y le siguió.

* * *

Para Naruto y Hinata las cosas no se veían bien, habían llegado a una de las partes antiguas de Neo-Konoha: un sistema de escaleras y pasadizos en los cuales tenían la clara desventaja a menos de que Naruto hiciese tiempo. "Hinata-sama adelántate y coged la desviación de la derecha" un leve "Hai" fue escuchado como respuesta siendo al mismo tiempo opacado por las Exclamaciones de sus perseguidores "¡Allí están!"

"Puede que si pero ustedes no" dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba el piso con su puño creando una serie de rajas profundas en medio de sus perseguidores, quienes cayeron al suelo_. Eso los detendrá ahora a alcanzar a Hinata-sama_

"¿eh? Pero si aquí estas Hinata-sama… ¿Qué paso?" preguntó Naruto al ver a Hinata mientras doblaba por el pasillo pero se detuvo en seco. El puente se había caído y sólo quedaban unos restos donde él ahora estaba parado: era un callejón sin salida.

"¡Shimatta!" dijo entre dientes _¡Tenemos que encontrar otra salida antes de que nos alcancen! No puedo dejar que Hinata-sama corra peligro por mi culpa otra vez_ pensó Naruto. Pero cuando se disponía a volver a la entrada el piso que estaba bajo sus pies se desmoronó y él cayó al vació. Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos "¡¡¡¡¡¡Naruto!!!!!!" gritó desesperada y en segundos una bola aforma (debido a la velocidad que llevaba) de tonalidades azules bajo en picada mientras un caballo alado marrón con crin verde oscura descendía frente a ella. Lo que el jinete de aquél caballo jamás se imaginó era que la joven que iba a rescatar realmente no debiera existir, puesto que los ojos que poseía la delataban totalmente. No había otros ojos en toda Neo-Konoha.

Shino abrió los ojos pero detrás de sus gafas oscuras no se noto "Hyuuga?" preguntó incrédulo mientras la joven parpadeaba y respondía entre unja mezcla de miedo y coraje "¡Aburame!" Shino suspiró éste definitivamente no era el momento "aquí Súbete" le dijo un poco más rudo de lo que tenía planeado mientras le extendía la mano. La joven Hyuuga tan solo asintió antes de montarse.

* * *

"Pero mira en el lío en que te has metido dobe¿quieres compartir con migo cómo saldrás de esta?" Preguntó el jinete del pegaso azul mientras descendía a la par con el Remolino Escarlata y le miraba burlonamente.

A pesar de que iba cayendo a una muerte segura Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cruzarse de brazos e inflar sus mofletes mientras le respondía sarcásticamente "¡De seguro me crecerán alas y volare baka!"

Sasuke se rió con ganas, una parte de su subconsciente registró que estaba actuando fuera de lo normal, pero la ignoró abiertamente: por una extraña razón en aquellos momentos estando el la presencia de aquella joven no le importaba en lo absoluto. "Aquí Usuratonkachi¡toma mi mano!" dijo mientras le extendía su brazo y capturaba la mano de aquella joven que le había cautivado. Naruto ahogó un grito cuando sintió como un dulce calor se esparcía debajo de su piel, iniciando en el contacto de su mano con la del extraño, sin saber que el joven que le había cogido también lo sintió.

Aquel extraño pero placentero calor le tenia anonado y Sasuke sólo pudo decir aquello que primero paso por su mente "eres más ligera de lo que pensaba, seguramente no puedes pelear con lo delicada que eres"

Aquello insultó a Naruto en el fondo, sin aún haber registrado que le estaban confundiendo con el sexo femenino (N/A: UU') "¡Suéltame baka!" bufó enojado. Su salvador –No, el **teme** de su salvador- le sonrió de medio lado "me temo que eso no es lo más brillante que has podido pensar dobe-tan" y tras haber dicho aquello jaló a la joven hacia sí y la sentó en su regazo. La joven escarlata trataba de liberarse mientras decía bajos su aliento que era un Baka. Sasuke no pudo más que sonreír ante la infantil reacción y acercando su rostro al oído de la joven ahora en sus brazos le susurro sensualmente "ahora no te muevas, tú y yo no querremos que te caigas y te lastimes ¿verdad?" y dicho esto le lamió suave y lentamente el lóbulo de la oreja paralizando a la joven instantáneamente. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho ante la reacción y apretando el agarre que tenia sobre ella y frotando un poco su cuerpo con el de ella le indicó a su alado corcel que subiera al encuentro de Shino, quien asintió y ambos huyeron. Dejando a unos cansados y desesperados Uchihas atrás.

* * *

Aterrizaron en unas ruinas. Naruto no esperó un segundo más para bajarse y separarse lo más posible de su ¿Salvador¡Más bien AGRESOR!

Sasuke rió por lo bajo ante las acciones de la joven y con gusto dijo "¿Qué¿Acaso no me vas a agradecer por haberte salvado?"

La joven se detuvo un momento perpleja antes de que la furia le dominase y respondiese señalándole con un dedo "¿Haberme salvado¡No te tengo que agradecer por nada¡Ero-teme!" Sasuke pestañeó unos segundos ante su nuevo (y ofensivo) título y sonrió. Se disponía a responder cuando su amigo descendió. Inmediatamente la joven que estaba no él bajó del pegaso y corrió a esconderse tras la joven escarlata, terror era visible en toda su forma.

La joven escarlata seguramente extrañada por la actuación de su amiga volteó la cabeza y pronunció bajo su aliento algo que sonó como: "¿Hinata-sama?"

Shino no esperó momento alguno y desmontándose de su fiel pegaso, Selva, emprendió marcha hacía la joven de cabellos negros, quién con un leve alarido se escondió aún más tras la joven escarlata, quien estando tan perdida como Sasuke exclamó "C-Chotto mate ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?"

Sino se detuvo, y Sasuke pudo sentir como la mirada de su amigo se endurecía tras sus lentes.

Shino esta furioso_ ¿Qué le hizo a la joven¿Acaso la tocó indecentemente?_ Pensó Sasuke (N/A¿Y tú que Sasuke, tú no hiciste lo mismo? e.e)

"Ella es una Hyuuga¿no conocéis el decreto?" espetó Shino, mientras Sasuke se quedaba estupefacto. _¿Una Hyuuga ¡No puede ser¿Es que acaso todavía hay supervivientes de ese Clan?_ Pensó él mientras veía como la joven escarlata ya había comprendiendo la situación y fruncía aquellos deliciosos labios que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de probar, para luego decir venenosamente.

"¿Que tenéis vos contra los Hyuugas, eh¡Ellos no os han hecho nada y sin embargo los mandaron a eliminar como si fuesen delincuentes! –Shino se acercó y la joven escarlata escondió más a la joven Hyuga tras de sí- ¡deteneos¡Ella no os ha hecho nada déjenla ir!"

Shino sacudió su cabeza _Plebeyos_ pensó "Lo lamento, pero no podemos ignorar la existencia de una Hyuuga. Ella debe ser eliminada"

La joven escarlata hizo un ruido de desaprobación y cerrando sus puños dijo "¡Te reto a que lo intentes¡Os juro que no pondrás un dedo sobre ella! –se detuvo unos momentos- ¡o un insecto por todo lo que me interesa Aburame!" Tal vez era sólo Sasuke pero él pudo percibir un ligero instinto asesino que empezaba a nacer de donde la joven escarlata provenía_ Esa joven..._ pensó _No es normal..._

Shino siguió acercándose. Un aura de sádica diversión a su alrededor. "¿Quieres probar, plebeyo?"

Sasuke abrió los ojos ¡Shino iba en serio¡Si no hacía nada pronto, la vida de la joven escarlata corría peligro! Un extraño sentimiento de protegerla le invadió, junto con unas ganas de desgarrar cada parte de su amigo._ ¿¡Pero que me está ocurriendo!?_

"¡Shino basta! es suficiente" la voz segura y aburrida de Sasuke se escucho en las ruinas deteniendo efectivamente a Shino y nulificando la extraña aura alrededor de él.

Shino no terminaba de entender las palabras que acababa de decir su amigo ¿Pero qué le estaba ocurriendo¿Se había vuelto loco? "Pero..." balbuceó

"¡Pero Nada!" Sasuke se desmontó de su pegaso y se le acercó "nosotros fuimos a salvarlas no a matarlas, además ¿no ves que es indecoroso golpear a una mujer?" agregó alcanzando finalmente a su amigo, quien le miro estupefacto.

Shino parpadeó. No Sasuke no podía ser tan tonto como para confundir... Shino quiso salir de sus dudas "¿Mujer? a que te refieres a la Hyuga?"

Sasuke lo miró aburrido antes de responder como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo "Me refiero a la joven escarlata con quien te disponías a batirte en duelo Shino"

Shino sintió como la risa escalaba su garganta y le fue necesario de toda su fuerza de voluntad para detenerla "Pero él es un hombre..." dijo lentamente con voz ronca. Sasuke se quedó perplejo al igual que el Remolino Escarlata ¿Sus oídos no le engañaban¿Ero-teme realmente había pensado que él, el hombre más varonil de toda Neo-Konoha (N/A: U¬¬ si claro...) era una mujer?_ ¡No puede ser¿Estaba siendo amigable con un hombre?_ (N/A: UN Uchiha jamás admitirá haber seducido a alguien. Es el ego Uchiha)

"¡Claro que no¿Cómo es que no te fijas¡La joven escarlata es una…" Sasuke no pudo terminar su temblorosa frase porque una delicada pero firme voz le interrumpió

"¡Que no soy una mujer baka¡Soy un hombre-ttebayo!" Dijo Naruto inflando (de nuevo) las mejillas que tenían un leve tinte rosa (por la vergüenza) sobre ellas y cruzando los brazos. La pasada tensión olvidada.

La cara de Sasuke en aquellos momentos, como pudo Notar Shino, no tenía precio. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y sus labios temblaban sin patrón alguno, además ¿Era ése un sonrojo lo que tenía en sus mejillas?

"¿Uh? Pero si chillas como una además¿por qué tienes el cabello tan largo entonces?" protestó el azabache una vez recuperado se su shock

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de perder su compostura. ¡No lo podía creer¿¡De todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho, haber preguntado Ero-teme había dicho aquello!? "¡Teme Ignorante!" Grito enfureciendo al Uchiha

"¡¿Que dijiste...?!" Pero en ese momento una voz dominante y severa le interrumpió

"¿Otouto-chan?" Enseguida un imponente pegaso negro descendió ágilmente en las ruinas, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo en su descenso. Una vez se hubo despejado la imagen imponente de un habilidoso jinete vestido ricamente de un negro tan oscuro como su larga cabellera que le llegaba hasta la mitad se su espalda les saludó.

Naruto no pudo hacer nada más que admirarle con cierto temor y asombro. ¡Y es que no había para más¡La presencia de aquel hombre le aturdía! Había algo en su poderosa presencia que exigía respeto. Naruto sabía muy bien que no tenía oportunidad alguna contra aquel hombre, sin embargo no sentía temor, había algo en él que le era extrañamente familiar... como si ésta no fuese la primera vez que se encontraban. También pudo notar su similaridad, Cabello negro, aunque el del recién llegado era más oscuro… Nívea y perfecta piel, y ojos tan oscuros como la noche, aunque para Naruto fuesen más hipnotizantes los del mayor. Definitivamente era obvio a simple vista que ambos eran familia... aunque parecían tener la misma edad ¿serían acaso hermanos gemelos?

Sasuke notó el cambio de actitud de su objeto de interés y entrecerró los ojos enviándole una mirada asesina a su aniki, quien la ignoró mundialmente._ ¡Ni te atrevas Aniki¡Yo le vi primero!_ (N/A: Si claro…)

El jinete del pegaso de la noche evaluó la situación críticamente. En las ruinas se encontraban una Aburame, su tonto Otouto,... ¿Una Hyuuga? Efectivamente una Hyuuga atemorizada y escondida tras un joven vestido en escarlata. La situación no se veía favorable para el joven, quien seguramente estaba tratando de proteger a la Hyuuga. El jinete se detuvo un momento cuando escudriñaba al joven escarlata y parpadeó

_Uh¡Pero si ese es!_ por un segundo los ojos de Itachi y los del Remolino Escarlata se encontraron. Negro abismal chocó con un intenso azul cobalto

_Que fue eso _Ambos se preguntaron. El Remolino Escarlata apartó la mirada mientras Itachi le seguía estudiando. Una imperceptible sonrisa agració sus labios _nos vemos otra vez mi querido Naruto-chan _

"Otouto-chan... ¿se puede saber que haces? Jamás pensé que vosotros dos fuesen de los que tuviesen escapadas amorosas" dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba aún montado en Hiyami hacia los cuatro.

Sasuke de nuevo perdió la compostura. Esta vez un sentimiento de vergüenza se apoderó de él "¿De qué demonios estas hablando aniki¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta que uno de ellos es un hombre?"

Itachi no pareció sorprenderse ante tal acusación y prosiguió "Claro que lo sé. Pero... jamás pensé que te interesasen los hombres tontito outoto. Tu padre seguramente se pondrá furioso cuando se entere" no era ningún secreto entre el clan Uchiha que Itachi y su padre so se llevaban nada bien.

"Aniki o/////O" chilló Sasuke. _Es oficial¡Sasuke se puede sonrojar hasta las orejas¡Esto es material sobornable!_ Pensó Shino mientras se reía por lo bajo.

"Igual. Se esta haciendo tarde, y tu padre acaba de preguntar por ti. ¿Tú no quieres que se enoje con tigo, verdad?" aquello tomó a Sasuke por sorpresa, quién sufrió un cambio de 180º en su actitud. Su mirada se hizo más fría, su porte más prieto, recto.

"en ese caso mejor nos vamos" dijo lentamente en un tono falto de emociones y roboticamente se subió a su pegaso, Sora. "¡Shino!" llamó a su amigo mientras ascendía en el cielo. Seguido por su hermano mayor_ ¡que alivio es el de volverte a ver sano y salvo, mi querido Naruto-chan! Aunque debo admitir que estas corriendo mucho peligro peleando en aquel traje...pero no temáis yo estoy aquí para protegerte, y pronto muy pronto volveremos a encontrarnos... y esta vez no me volveré a apartarme de tu lado. Lo juro..._

_No me importa que seas un hombre, joven escarlata. Me has interesado... y lo que a un Uchiha le interesa y quiere lo obtiene, ni aniki podrá arrebatarte de mis brazos._ Pensó Sasuke mientras daba una última mirada al joven escarlata quien había entablado una conversación con su amiga la Hyuuga.

Shino también estaba mirando por última vez las ruinas donde había dejado a los dos jóvenes _Admito... admito que en aquel momento no estuve seguro de poder derrotarte. Aquel instinto asesino no era leve porque fuese débil, sino porque lo estabas suprimiendo. Eres interesante, aún mientras hablabas había algo en tu presencia que atraía pero al mismo tiempo arrojaba una advertencia... y tu compañía era nada menos que una Hyuuga... me pregunto ¿Quién eres tú?_

* * *

_Ya... se han ido..._ pensó Naruto con alivio siendo remplazado pronto por tristeza y arrepentimiento _Por mi culpa…por mi culpa la vida de Hinata-sama corrió peligro otra vez. Soy muy débil todavía Hinata-sama por favor... perdóneme_

Hinata sólo pudo observar con tristeza cómo su amor secreto agachaba la cabeza en forma de derrota. _Mi querido Naruto-kun, esto, nada de esto no ha sido culpa tuya... ¿qué puedo hacer yo para convencerte? "_E-eso estuvo cerca¿No es así, Naruto-kun?" Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras le tocaba el hombro a Naruto "¡Pero ya ha pasado y estamos bien!"

Naruto sacudió fuertemente la cabeza "No. ¡No está bien! Por mi culpa... por ser tan débil estuviste en peligro... otra vez... Neji-sama no podrá perdonármelo" respondió él con voz apagada. A Hinata por poco se le parte el corazón verle así... ella sabía que no era su culpa, jamás había sido... pero él seguía culpándose por lo que había sucedido aquella noche,... y todo por culpa de su primo... y ya... aunque lo hubiese perdonado Neji, por más que tratara no pudo convencerle de que no tenía la culpa... la espina se había adentrado mucho en su corazón y no se podía sacar... ya era demasiado tarde... Prueba de aquello era que Naruto aún después de muchas peticiones y protestas la seguía llamando Hinata-sama y a su primo Neji-sama cuando no estaba en presencia de él.

"De seguro Neji te perdona, tu lo conoces, ha madurado bastante"_ pero aunque él te perdone... tú no podrás perdonarte a ti mismo_

Naruto cerró los puños. "Eres muy gentil Hinata-sama. Pero esto sí fue mi culpa... fui demasiado descuidado, yo..."

"Maa Maa, ya paso Naruto-kun, vamos a casa ¡Pude comprar tu Ramen Favorito! Aunque si te debo advertir que fue un poco descuidado de tu parte. Se te ha advertido que no te expongas demasiado, Naruto-kun" Le cortó Hinata mientras le cogía la mano (Hinata: O/////////////O ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!) y lo llevaba a la salida de las ruinas.

Hinata-sama pensó Naruto y sonrió "H-Hai"

A la salida del templo sin embargo se encontraron con una sorpresa. Una pequeña sorpresa a decir verdad, un niño con una capa negra que le era más larga que él, ya que se arrastraba en el piso les esperaba.

"Uh pero si ese es..."

"¡Konohamaru!" gritó Naruto mientras corría hacía la pequeña figura quien también corrió a su encuentro

"¿Viste lo que hice en la plaza Naruto-nii-chan¡Esos Uchihas cayeron redondos!" dijo él mientras se montaba en los hombros de Naruto, su capa negra llegándole ahora hasta las caderas de su proclamado 'Aniki' mientras Naruto le cogía por los pies para que no se cayese.

"Lastimosamente no lo vi¡pero sí que lo escuche¡Hiciste un buen trabajo Konohamaru¡Ni siquiera sentimos tu presencia cuando te acercaste!" dijo Naruto riendo con Naturalidad. Hinata estaba feliz, gracias a Konohamaru esa nube oscura que había envuelto a su querido Naruto-kun había desaparecido Gracias Konohamaru

"¿Eh¿Me estáis diciendo que Neji-nii-san, tampoco me notó?" dijo Konohamaru emocionado

"¡Pero Claro! Si te estoy diciendo que ni siquiera **yo** te noté. Me estas diciendo que yo no valgo" dijo Naruto un poco enfadado. Konohamaru se rió nerviosamente "Tu sabes que no, Naruto-nii-chan es sólo que… bueno que Neji-nii-san es Neji-nii-san…" "¿Y ùú?" "Y... y tú eres tú nnU" terminó diciendo Konohamaru.

Naruto Infló sus mejillas otra vez mientras hacía un lindo puchero. "¡Perdóname Naruto-nii-chan! TT"

Naruto sonrió y levantando la cabeza le sonrió a Konohamaru "No seas baka somos Nakama ¿recuerdas¡Nunca nos vamos a separar¡Siempre nos apoyaremos los unos a los otros¡Estamos para reír y llorar juntos! Y lo mas importante... ¡Somos familia, una familia cuyos lazos son aún más fuertes que los de sangre (en algunos Casos)! Hehehe tu eres mi pequeño otouto y yo no podría estar enojado con tigo por mucho tiempo Konoha-chin nn" Konohamaru no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre era lo mismo, ese sentimiento cálido que le invadía cada vez que escuchaba a su aniki hablar de Nakama, cada vez que sonreía_. Aunque no seamos hermanos de sangre, yo... yo realmente te considero como mi aniki Naruto-nii-chan. Me da gusto que estés bien_

_"_Ah, hablando de eso me alegra que estén bien los dos. Ah eh, etto, perdón por no haberte saludado antes Hinata-nee-chan" dijo Konohamaru mientras se bajaba de los hombros de Naruto y saludaba a Hinata

"Ah e-esto n-no es nada... ellos sólo e-estaban d-de paso y ya se fueron" dijo ella mientras sonreía y le daba unas palmaditas a Konohamaru en la cabeza.

"Ah yo pensé. Después de todo esas personas sí que debían ser ricas para montar en pegasi" dijo Konohamaru mientras le entregaba su capa a Naruto quien se quitó su antifaz revelando por fin aquellos ojos hipnotizantes, que dejaban al cielo en vergüenza. Aquella frase, sin embargo le hizo recordar cierto Teme y sus atrevimientos.

"Ricas si... ¡Y mal educadas¡Ese Ero-teme¡Juro que cuando lo tenga frente a mí otra vez lo voy a…!" Balbuceó Naruto mientras de ponía la capa, sus ojos como flamas.

"¿Ero teme¿Acaso te hizo algo?" preguntó Hinata_ **Inner** si ese bastardo se le atrevió a hacerle algo a MI Naruto-kun ¡¡Lo Mató!! _

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos "¿Uh¡Ah¡Eh, no nada!" dijo Naruto dijo mientras movía la mano de un lado para el otro como disolviendo el tema.

"Si tu lo dices" dijo Hinata suspirando. "Ven vamos a casa"

* * *

Tras una serie de Pasillos, y pasadizos llegaron al teatro Principal **Umino** **Namida**

"¡Ah¡Una de las tragedias de Ero-Senin está ahora en función!" dijo Naruto mientras leía un panfleto en el cual se podía leer el título de la Obra **Otello**. (N/A: El nombre en español de la Obra es Otelo, pero quise dejarlo con el Nombre Original en italiano nnU)

"de seguro que está casi vacío el teatro, las tragedias de Ero-Senin son muy complicadas" se quejó Konohamaru "¡Konohamaru!" le regañó Hinata mientras entraban y subían por el vestíbulo "Pero... ¡Si es la verdad! TT" protestó Konohamaru

"¡No lo son¡Es sólo que...! Uno tiene que tener una mente critica para poder apreciar el verdadero mensaje de las tragedias de Ero-Senin. Personalmente encuentro mejores las tragedias que escribe a esos libros de pornografía... para mí sus tragedias son las verdaderas obras que se convierten en arte al retratar la cruda naturaleza humana kono subarashii sekai ni… " Dijo Naruto mientras entrecerraba los ojos, dejando sin habla a sus compañeros.

"Naruto-kun"

"Naruto-nii-chan..."

"Heh pero bueno ¡Temari actúa increíble¿No les parece?" dijo Naruto mientras veía la actuación de Temari por el balcón donde también se encontraba Jiraya

"¡Hola Ero-Senin!" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras esquivaba una patada de Jiraya "¡Mocoso¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así!" dijo Jiraya mientras volvía a ver el escenario donde Temari actuaba impresionantemente y dio un suspiro. "el Teatro está casi vacío... ¿Por qué nadie reconoce lo magnifico que son mis tragedias?"

"¿quizás porque son muy complicadas?" Sugirió Konohamaru quién fue silenciado por Hinata.

"¡Tu Mocoso #2 no hables como si pudieses apreciar el buen arte!"

"¡Ah pero mira Ero-sensei -¡que no me llames así!- el Conde Nara ha venido¡El es un verdadero fanático de tus tragedias¡De seguro el las aprecia mucho!"

"Más bien aprecia a Temari, Naruto-nii-chan. No creo que él pueda entender las tragedias de Ero-**senil**" esto último colmó la paciencia de Jiraya quién bufó "¡Si vais a seguir insultando mis obras iros de aquí!"

"¡Ah, bueno¡Ja ne!" dijeron ambos muchachos antes de seguir subiendo las escaleras "Sumimasen. ¡Ja ne Jiraya-san!" dijo Hinata mientras se inclinaba un poco antes de subir dejando a Jiraya solo en el balcón. Una triste sonrisa surcó sus labios.

"Heh, la verdadera Naturaleza humana... has madurado bastante Naruto. –miró al techo del teatro- Arashi ¿estarías orgulloso si tu hijo pensase de esa manera?" dijo mientras recordaba aquella confesión que le había hecho Naruto años atrás _Jiraya-sama puede ser… ¿puede ser que en este mundo no haya más que monstruos? Yo no quiero aceptarlo Jiraya-sama pero... cada día no puedo dejar de pensar que sea cierto... por eso le imploro Jiraya-sama ¿es que sólo hay monstruos en este maravilloso mundo? Usted de seguro debe saber la respuesta_ Jiraya aún recordaba aquellas punzantes palabras, lo recordaba no sólo porque fue aquella trágica noche, o porque fue la primera y única vez que le llamó Jiraya-sama, o porque al contarle a Tsunade-hime ésta se había echado a llorar desconsoladamente, no, lo recordaba porque aquella vez él mismo se echó a llorar como un crío en los brazos de Naruto. Aún podía sentir como sus tiernas y jóvenes manitas trataban de calmarle mientras temblaban porque Naruto mismo estaba llorando. Aún podía recordar lo revelador que era la imagen de Naruto acurrucado con una bata blanca, en un cuarto blanco temblando y con lágrimas como diamantes rodando por sus mejillas, dándole más luz a sus inexpresivos ojos- volviéndolos aún más tétricos. Tanto que parecía no ser de este mundo. Esa fue la única vez que vio a Naruto tan vulnerable, tan inalcanzable, tan perdido en sí mismo.

_"Lo siento Naruto, sé que en este maravilloso mundo hay demonios, hay humanos, hay dioses, hay ángeles, hay un sol una luna, cuerpos celestes, pero... no sé la respuesta, gomenasai gomenasai"_

* * *

"¡allí estabas Hinata¡Ven entremos de una vez!" Dijo Naruto mientras hundía un ladrillo abriendo un pasadizo secreto al cual entraron, cerrándose la puerta tras de ellos.

"Ano Naruto-nii-chan¿Ya sabes que explicación vas a darle a Iruka-sensei cuando nos vea?" Preguntó Konohamaru

"Bu-bueno, etto..."

"¡No me digas que no has pensado en nada!"

"¡Claro que sí he pensado en eso¡Yo tengo un plan¡Si no nos ven no tenemos que explicar nada!" dijo Naruto haciendo el signo de victoria.

"¡Claro Naruto-nii-chan¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?"

"Bien entonces a la cuenta de tre-" Naruto no pudo terminar su frase porque un leve "¡Tadaima!" cortesía de Hinata, quién se había adelantado los delató.

_Bueno sólo queda esperar que Iruka-Sensei no nos descubra..._ pensó Naruto mientras entraba sigilosamente por la puerta. _Suave y sigiloso ¡de seguro no se darán cuen-_

"¡NARUTO-KUN¡Saliste Otra vez sin avisar!" La voz enojada de Iruka le paralizó. El sabía que cuando Iruka lo llamaba de esa forma estaba furioso. Lentamente volvió la cara para ver a las personas en la sala. Habían tres jóvenes en el sofá. Uno tenía tez morena, un rebelde cabello azabache y ojos cafés; un perrito blanco (en henge, porque en realidad aquél perro era más grande que un caballo), al lado de él había un joven pelirrojo, con tez clara casi blanca, un tatuaje en el lado izquierdo de su frente y poseía unos ojos verde esmeralda encantadores y demarcados por los círculos negros alrededor de los ojos. El último integrante del trío era un joven Hyuuga, con cabello caoba que le legaba a la cintura y que les miraba con cierta gracia. "Ah... ¡Kiba-nii, Akamaru, Gaara, Neji...¿Ustedes también están aquí?" dijo ignorando por completo a un furibundo Iruka que se le acercaba peligrosamente. Un goterón cayó bajo los tres jóvenes en el sofá. Kiba se pegó en la frente con la mano y la bajó por su rostro, Gaara sólo cerró los ojos mientras que Neji sacudió la cabeza, con una imperceptible sonrisa. Así que lo lograste, Naru-chan

"WOW ¡es cierto!" dijo Konohamaru saliendo detrás de Naruto.

"¡Tu también Konohamaru¡Desobedeciste las ordenes de tu tío Asuma y te pusiste en peligro! –Se volteó a mirar a Naruto- es cierto que mientras estén en el teatro están protegidos bajo la maldición de mi familia sobre este lugar, y que han sido entrenados casi a la perfección,... ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que ustedes pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana y jugar a los héroes en las calles de Konoha¡Esta Claro!" Gritó Iruka haciendo que ambos jóvenes cayeran al piso asustados

_¿Por qué nosotros somos los únicos a los que castigan¡Neji también participó! TT_ Pensaron los dos

"Bueno ¿tienen algo que decir a su favor?" preguntó Iruka recuperando su compostura, cosa que no hacía más que asustar aún más a Naruto y Konohamaru.

"Etto... ¿Qué¿Hinata-sama?-puso una mano en su oreja haciendo como si estuviera escuchando la leve voz de Hinata- ¿Qué te ayude a desempacar¡Ya voy!" dijo Naruto mientras huía rápidamente de la escena con un furioso Iruka que gritaba detrás "¡Aún no hemos terminado¡Regresa aquí muchachito!"

* * *

_En un coliseo en lo alto de una montaña…_

Un hombre lánguido, de mirada feroz y disgustada ladeaba de un lado a otro su copa de vino adornada al final con una pequeña figurilla de oro en su base. Sus vestidos eran aquellos a la par de un soberano. Seda negra con finas hebras de oro y platino. Capa larga,

Estaba furioso aunque no lo demostraba. _Aquel inútil ¿Cuándo aprenderá a ser servible?_ Pensó enfadado, pero no montó en cólera después de todo era mejor aquello a tener otro Itachi... _Aunque ItachiItachi es muy diferente de Sasuke, él es peligroso_

"Shisui" un joven vestido de negro y con el símbolo Uchiha a sus espaldas se le acercó "¿me llamó Uchiha-sama?"

"¿Dónde está Sasuke?" preguntó con un tono aburrido pero autoritario. Shisui encogió los hombros ¿qué iba a saber él sobre su primo¡Ni porque fuese su niñera! Pero no se atrevió a dar voz a sus quejas, no quería tomar riegos, aunque fuesen familia Shisui sabía que su tío era detestable y bárbaro sediento de poder. "No se... pero Itachi lo fue a buscar si no mal recuerdo. De seguro ha de llegar pronto" y efectivamente en aquel momento Sasuke se les acercaba. "Me llamabas Chichue-sama"

"Estuviste otra ves entremezclándote con la gentuza. ¿Qué te he dicho yo acerca de ir fuera del castillo sin autorización?"

"Chichue-sama como miembro de la casa Uchiha debo comprender cual es la situación de Neo-konoha, aquello podría ayudar a hacer una mejor administración."

Tú no tienes porque hacerlo Itachi tu aniki es el que debería hacerlo y sin embargo no lo hace –Sasuke apretó sus puños fuertemente hasta cortar la circulación, el ya sabía que por ser el menor el mandato caía sobre su hermano y el... él era tan sólo una oveja de sacrificio que formaría alianza por medio de un matrimonio forzado- ¿sabes porque? Claro que no, tú no sabes las bases de la verdadera política Sasuke. Itachi sabe que aquello es inútil –Fugaku se levantó y para acercarse al balcón de donde se podía apreciar la carrera de caballos- Si uno no sujeta con fuerza las riendas ó bate el látigo, el pegaso irá simplemente a donde le plazca. Y las personas no son diferentes; un monarca debe imponer su deseo tan fuerte como el látigo, sino lo hiciese las mismas personas se dispersarían perdidas y había un caos incontrolable. Pero tu de seguro no descubriste aquello por ti mismo: te lo tuve que explicar. Sasuke, algunas veces no me explico cómo puedes ser hijo mío siendo Itachi tu her..."

"Fugaku" una voz aterciopelada atrayente pero letal (y aburrida) le interrumpió. Si alguien se hubiera fijado hubiese notado que la postura de Fugaku se tensaba "deja de molestar a mi otouto y mejor atiende a tus visitas indeseadas que me están molestando" dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba a su hermano y le hacía un gesto con la cara para que se fuera a atenderlas. El mayor de los Uchihas montó en cólera reprimida "Itachi ¿cómo te atreves a hablar..." "Son tus visitas no las mías atiéndeles" le cortó Itachi con seria voz.

Sasuke estaba perplejo. ¿Cómo era posible que todos pudiesen seguir llamándose familia? Estaba más que claro que allí no había ningún lazo familiar, Itachi negándose a reconocer algún lazo familiar con su padre, su padre negándoselo a él, y el... bueno el todavía consideraba a Itachi como su aniki… en la mayoría de los casos... y con su madre en un convento a kilómetros del castillo…, Sasuke se preguntaba seriamente cómo no había podido perder la cabeza. Debía admitir que admiraba y odiaba, no más bien envidiaba el poder que su hermano ejercía sobre su padre (Sasuke siendo el único que pensaba de Fugaku como su padre todavía) sólo la mano de Itachi sobre su hombro le despertó de sus pensamientos "Fugaku es un tonto recuerda eso siempre otouto" dijo

"H-Hai aniki"

* * *

Era una imagen majestuosa. El sonido de agua goteando incansablemente, las columnas brillando cada vez que las ondas producidas chocaban contra ellas. Era una sinfonía de luz, color y sonido. Pero la más imponente figura era sin duda la joven encadenada que flotaba en el centro de aquel lugar

Aquel lugar blanco, todo de blanco, infinitamente blanco, lleno de columnas de mármol y agua cristalina a sus pies, se encontraba flotando una joven de verde cabellera, vestida finamente en trasparencias que dejaban al descubierto todo su cuerpo y portaba cadenas hechas en diamante y oro blanco de las cuales colgaban sellos en letras antiguas ya olvidadas, que ataban la parte baja y alta de su abdomen, sus muñecas, su cuello, sus piernas, codos y rodillas a las diferentes columnas alrededor de ella... pero sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo unas vendas con un sello encima de ellas.

Sólo por su eminente presencia se daba a entender que aquél ser pertenecía a la orden celestial. Era perfecta.

Sin embargo lloraba. Lágrimas tan cristalinas como el agua que le rodeaba bajaban de sus mejillas para gotear al agua bajo ella. Aunque parecía no estar triste, si la sonrisa en sus labios era algún indicio.

_Ángelus ¡que hermoso es oír tu voz otra ves mientras rezas...!_

* * *

Un sonido creciente de tacones que bajaban una escalera inundaba el templo debajo del teatro. Una joven en un kimono morado oscuro y cabellos dorados, aunque no de la misma intensidad de aquellos que poseía la persona que buscaba hizo su aparición. Frente a ella se encontraba un joven de larga cabellera dorada intensa, como si fuera el mismo sol. Aquél joven estaba arrodillado frente a un altar orando apasionadamente, mientras su cabello formaba mares de oro a sus pies. Temari se detuvo. Aunque ya muchas veces le había visto en aquella posición, todavía no era capaz de salir de su asombro, era como si estuviese observando a un ángel orando. Magnifico. "¡Ah sabía que ibas a estar aquí Naru-chan¡Todavía no has tomado tu cucharada de aceite de bacalao, así que tu querida Temari se ha ofrecido a dártelo!" dijo ella feliz y mostrando una botellita marrón y una cuchara.

Naruto no respondió sino que siguió orando. Temari sonrió amablemente y se dispuso a marcharse cuando la tenue voz de Naruto le detuvo "doce Temari"

"¿Doce?" "Hoy en la plaza Neji mató a doce personas. –inclinó su cabeza- al menos esta vez no fueron tantas" Temari sonrió Naruto era muy amable. Podía ser un testarudo, molestón, bromista pesado, infantil y rebelde; pero también tenía sus momentos de madurez y era muy amable, tenía un corazón de oro ¡Si hasta oraba por aquellos Uchihas que murieron y que no se lo merecían! Buscaba la igualdad aún cuando aquello significase que él se quedara atrás._ Eso debe ser de familia recuerdo que Kankuro solía decir "El Rey de Neo-konoha es un niño... pero su esposa... –babea- ¡que mujer más buena!" Pero al paso que va,... antes de ser Rey Naruto se convertirá en cura uuU_ mientras Temari continuaba sumida en sus pensamientos Naruto terminó de orar y volvió hacia ella. "¿Querías algo Teman-anee-san?" dijo con una sonrisa zorruna mientras esquivaba el abanicazo de una furiosa Temari.

"¿Me dijiste COMO Naru-chan?" fuego se podía ver ardiendo alrededor de ella y su voz iba a la par. Naruto viendo aquello trato de apaciguarla poniendo sus manos a la defensiva "Vamos no es Nada además no deberías estar así en este lugar"

"Tienes razón este es un templo ¡Naruto¡AFUERA!" "pe-pero tema..." "¡Pero NADA¡Nadie¡Pero repito NADIE me llama vieja y sale ileso Naru-chan!" la ultima frase fue dicha con tanta dulzura que era criminal.

_Doushite Kami-sama TT?_

* * *

_DOUSHITE KAMI-SAMA???!!!_

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Sasuke Uchiha que era el infierno, él hubiese respondido sin parpadear: Sakura Haruno.

Ella era engreída, poco voluptuosa, desagraciada pero no desgraciada (para el tormento de él), su voz chillaba a decibeles jamás imaginados en un humano normal (y que le hacían preguntarse a todo momento ¿cómo rayos podían sus oídos tener todavía la facultad de oír?), tenía una extraña obsesión con él que amenazaba su salud física moral y mental, lo seguía a todas horas, no le dejaba en paz, ya hasta había perdido la confianza en bañarse en el castillo Uchiha (lo hacía donde Shino) por miedo a otro intento de violación (N/A: Pobre Sasu nnU) y lo peor de todo….

Su cabello...

¡De verdad¡¿Rosado¡Que extraña sustancia habían tomado sus padres para crear un cabello tan sintético¿Les habría ayudado Orochimaru? Al pensar en aquél señor detestable se le puso la carne de gallina. Era mejor no pensar en él. Sasuke tenía la extraña sensación de que podía aparecer de un momento a otro.

Ese era el verdadero infierno de Sasuke. Ni siquiera estar con su hermano en una misma habitación por dos días ó que su padre le humillase se comparaba a aquello. Así que era lógico que aquél pensamiento fuese el único que recorrió su mente cuando su padre regreso con las 'visitas' de las que había hablado su aniki, sólo para descubrir que... las 'visitas' no eran otras que la Señora Haruno y su demoníaca hija.

Sasuke sabía lo que venía y cuando su padre le sugirió (más bien le ordenó) "Sasuke guía a la joven Haruno a su asiento, y concédele todo lo que desee" su mundo se cayó en pedazos. ¡No era justo¡Que había hecho él para merecer tal cosa!

Pero era una orden expresa de su padre y tenía que acatarla o sino se atendría a las consecuencias... consecuencias que no le agradarían. Muchas veces tuvo la curiosidad de preguntarle a su hermano ¿cómo hacía él para tener una pésima relación con su padre, hacer lo que se le viniera en gana (aunque no hacía mucho de todos modos), tener discusiones con su padre a plena luz o en una habitación y no sufrir ninguna consecuencia? Sin embargo se había abstenido, preguntarle aquello no sólo significaba que debía admitir que su padre le daba miedo, sino que además admitiría que su hermano era mejor que él… ¡Y eso jamás! (N/A: Orgullo Uchiha…¬¬)

"Sasuke-kun!!" Gritó la joven antes de abalanzarse sobre él, tal como un depredador... aunque viendo las circunstancias tendría que admitir que en aquellos momentos la idea le parecía muy tentadora. Definitivamente cualquier castigo que se inventase su padre no se podía comparar con aquella tortura: su brazo le dolía por el agarre de tuerca de Sakura, tenía demasiado perfume como para ambientar todo un salón, y aquel aroma a Sakura (la flor) no era agradable. ¡Tenía que haber algo que pudiese hacer¡Su aniki...! pero aquella protesta murió antes de ser lanzada... su Aniki asustaba a todas las mujeres que se le acercasen, y si hablaba era para amenazarlas, y aquello funcionaba a la perfección. Lastimosamente en su caso si él le miraba amenazadoramente ella sólo se alegraría más y estaba seguro de que si la amenazaba ella lo tomaría como una declaración de amor...

_¡Cuanto daría por estar allá afuera y resolver el misterio del joven escarlata...!_ Sasuke suspiro... ya tendría tiempo...

* * *

"¡NOnononononononononononononono¡NO y NO¡Absolutamente horrible¡Temari ponle más sentimientos a la escena¡Ustedes han de ser dos amantes que se encuentras tras muchas peripecias!" Gritó Jiraya mientras batía sus brazos fuertemente y Temari hacía una cara de indiferencia libreto en mano, su compañero, un joven que no daba impresión alguna más que la de un tonto, se quedó paralizado en medio del escenario. El teatro ya había cesado sus funciones y ahora estaban ensayando para una obra que haría su estreno la próxima semana.

"Ero-Senin ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir Naruto-nii-chan y yo en este incomodo traje¡Esta no es ni siquiera nuestra escena!"

Jiraya miro molesto a Konohamaru y Naruto y grito "¡Y las ovejas se callan!" Un aburrido "Baaaaa" fue su respuesta.

"¡¡Jiraya has Naruto mi pareja¡Este mequetrefe no sirve! –Temari se acercó a Naruto y con las manos juntas prosiguió- Naru-chan... ¿De veras no quieres actuar conmigo en una trágica obra de amor de las que tanto te gustan?" Dijo Temari mientras se inclinaba hacia Naruto haciendo que sus senos tuviesen una mejor vista por el escote de su traje_. Como si aquello fuera a dar resultado... yo sé como eres tú Temari, no me comeré ese cuento...¬¬_

"Aunque quisiera estoy seguro que Ero-senin me diría que no" respondió mientras se quitaba los cuernos de su cabeza ¡Al fin¡Esos cuernos allí le estaban taladrando la cabeza!

"¡Exacto!-la voz de Jiraya retumbó por todo el teatro- Naruto esto no es para ti" dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en una de las sillas. Naruto le miró aburrido. La verdad era que sí quería actuar... sólo que la simple idea de tener a Temari como pareja le daba miedo... ¡Aún le dolían los golpes que le había dado! "Y supongo que la explicación vendrá cunado cumpla 16?" Dijo enfadado "¡Pero como es que adivinas!" respondió Jiraya sarcásticamente.

"¡Ah si se me olvidaba¡Tú no puedes actuar Naru-chan¡Aunque de seguro serías el mejor de todos¡Después de todo aprendiste de la mejor¿Ó no Naru-chan?" dijo Temari mientras rompía en una carcajada diabólica. Sí, era cierto que había aprendido de Temari... ¿pero era necesario que tuviera que alabarla por eso todos los días? Pero lo que más le enfadaba era...

"¡Basta ya de Naru-chan¡Eso me hace sentir como un chica y no soy eso!" dijo mientras inflaba sus mofletes y se volvía de lado. Unos leves toses de Temari le llamaron la atención "¿Estás bien Temari-chan?" preguntó Konohamaru

Temari dejó de toser y con una mano despidió el tema como si no fuese importante "No es nada de que preocuparse-dijo solemnemente antes de agregar divertida- ¡Pero es que eres demasiado tierno, si te llamara Naruto-kun sonaría demasiado extraño, porque tu apariencia no es de ese tipo¡Y con ese traje de oveja... pareces un peluche tierno y gigante!" "¿¡Me estas diciendo que parezco una chica!?" Se quejó Naruto escapando de una feliz Temari que quería abrazarlo.

"No pero si lo pones de esa forma..." ante aquello Naruto se volvió hacia Temari enfadado. "¡Que no lo soy¡Rayos todo esto viene de seguro por la maldición estúpida que tengo!" Temari aprovecho aquello para atrapar a Naruto que con un alarido intentó (fallidamente) liberarse "Ah pero Naru-chan tu no sabes lo ventajoso que es aquello..." la voz de Jiraya sonó por detrás mientras Naruto seguía intentando soltarse sin ningúnéxito "¡Ventajoso… en que sentido¡Ya basta Tema-chan¡Me estás asfixiando!"

Jiraya empezó a explicar entonces, las ventajas que tenía aquello: espiar a las jóvenes mientras se bañaban en los lagos o los termales, poder tocar a las otras y experimentar sin que sospecharan algo, y la oportunidad de estudiar él mismo las reacciones del cuerpo femenino cuando se toca, y demás dando plenos detalles sobre las reacciones los procedimientos y sugerencias. (N/A: pervertido...¬¬)

Ante el horror de aquello Temari soltó a Naruto quien la fulminó con la mirada antes de agregar "No necesitábamos de ese comentario Ero-senin…." Temari se había quedado petrificada y Konohamaru estaba balbuceando algo que sonaba como "¡Mis vírgenes oídos!"

Jiraya suspiró_ ¡Jóvenes! No entienden la belleza de los cuerpos, las pieles y el placer_ "¡Bueno ya termino el ensayo, pueden irse! y Temari cuida de esa tos recuerda que mañana tienes otra actuación" esto fue seguido de un leve "Hai" y las personas salieron del escenario para cambiarse y organizar las cosas.

Jiraya estaba mirando el escenario, imaginando las decoraciones para su obra cuando alguien se le acercó "¡Ah Naruto-kun¿Todavía sigues aquí?" se volvió para ver a Naruto quien llevaba una bolsa llena de objetos para la obra que habían estado practicando.

"Perdone Ero-, digo sensei... ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón¿Por qué no puedo actuar con Temari-chan?" dijo tristemente. Jiraya sonrió y palmeando el asiento al lado de él dijo "Ven aquí, siéntate. Naruto, la obra que estamos practicando se trata de una historia de amor, y aunque soy el primero en admitir que tú eres un actor maravilloso, no estás capacitado para tomar el rol principal."

El rubio observó a Jiraya "¿Por qué no, esto tiene que ver con...?"

"No, Naruto-kun esto no tiene nada que ver con el misterio de tu decimosexto aniversario"

"Entiendo-bajo la cabeza- entonces tiene que ver con mi maldición. Correría el peligro de transformarme en plena obra..."

Jiraya rió "Sí... es cierto... pero eso no viene a mi decisión_. -¿uh? _Pensó el pequeño- Naruto, esto tiene que ver con la historia misma. Los personajes principales se aman ese es tú impedimento. Naruto, todavía no has sentido el amor hacia otra persona,_ -tal vez ni siquiera te ames a ti mismo_ pensó amargamente- y aquello es fundamental para actuar como el personaje" Naruto se quedó perplejo. ¿Qué trataba de decir Ero-Senin¿Amor, y con qué se comía eso?

"¿Amor? Jiraya-sama ¿es este otro sentimiento de la naturaleza humana?" Algo dentro de Jiraya recibió una punzada al escuchar aquellas palabras... ese niño... necesitaba del cariño y la compañía de alguien que le amara y pronto... él podía sentir como una capa de oscuridad se ponía encima del pequeño cuando hablaba de aquella forma... muy pronto la oscuridad iría a reclamarlo...

"Naruto tú eres también humano...-puso una mano afectuosamente sobre la cabeza de su pupilo- ese es un sentimiento que hace parte de ti"

"Jiraya-sama ¿Que clase de sentimiento es el amor¿Es igual que el odio¿La venganza¿Cómo es¡Quiero estar preparado para cuando despierte dentro de mí!" Jiraya suspiró ante aquello, él era la persona menos indicada para hablar sobre el tema

"Naruto, me temo que uno nunca puede estar preparado para eso. El amor es tanto como una bendición como una maldición.-entrecerró los ojos- Tú no puedes decidir a quién vas a amar, eso tan sólo ocurre de repente y no hay nada que uno pueda hacer para remediarlo. El amor, el verdadero amor es un sentimiento sublime que con el tiempo va creciendo más y más hasta el punto en que se convierte en una espina encarnada en tu corazón por siempre." Al decir lo último inconscientemente apretó su mano. Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos

"Aquello es un sentimiento horrible"

Jiraya negó con la cabeza. "Aún no entiendes Naruto, el amor verdadero cuando es compartido, porque déjame explicarte el amor es un sentimiento que para estar completo y no ser dañino necesita de dos personas, aquella espina clavada en tu corazón no duele, es más te alivia y te hace fuerte, sin embargo cunado no es compartido, cuando sólo es de una sola persona... se convierte en el veneno más terrible. La persona sufre, y sufre demasiado, sin descanso y sin oportunidad de curación" ante aquello el pequeño príncipe se acurrucó a su lado.

"Yo no se si pueda soportarlo..." el mayor le levantó la cara para que sus miradas se encontrasen y sonrió tristemente. "Naruto, tú eres valiente, para poder amar y ser amado se necesita de la valentía. El amor, el verdadero amor es aquel sentimiento por el cual morir no es infame ni pecaminoso. Así que no temas, cuando llegue a ti, hazme un pequeño favor: recíbelo con los brazos abiertos y se feliz." Ante aquello una sonrisa apareció en sus rosados labios iluminando aún m4as aquél rostro encantador.

"¡Ah Sou ka¡Gracias Ero-Senin Jane!" y diciendo eso el pequeño kitsune abandonó el salón. Jiraya se recostó más en su asiento. Pasando una mano por sus blancas melenas miró el techo del teatro antes de suspirar.

_El amor, aquella es la verdadera esencia del amor... pero yo... yo soy un cobarde... _

* * *

En un gran e iluminado salón, decorado barrocamente y lleno de floreros con innumerables flores exóticas se encontraba un joven vestido ricamente con sedas negras azuladas. Se estaba viendo en el espejo de tres paredes mientras se daba con enfado los últimos toques a su vestimenta. A su lado se encontraba su mejor amigo también vestido elegantemente en sedas blancas verde lima y tornasoladas, que resaltaban su imagen.

"supongo que por cómo te estáis comportando en estos momentos... la tarde con Sakura fue peor de lo esperado" dijo por fin Shino cuando notó que su amigo había terminado de dar los últimos toques a su traje. Normalmente eran las sirvientas quienes deberían hacer aquel trabajo, pero gracias a Sakura Sasuke se había vuelto muy desconfiado con el sexo opuesto, y no dejaba que le tocasen, la única excepción siendo su madre. Su única respuesta fue una mirada de mala gana de su amigo. _¡Tú no tienes ni la menor idea! "_Ya... ya. No me mires así no es mi culpa que seas un imán de mujeres, amigo... de seguro es una maldición que todos ustedes tendrán que sobrellevar toda la vida..." dijo esto con cierta gracia.

"tu... es mejor que no hables" le advirtió el menor de los Uchihas "cálmate tu sabes que te estaba molestando... después de todo puedes contar con migo ¿para eso son los amigos verdad? Ahora dime que es lo que te preocupa" Sasuke suspiró podía ocultarle a todos lo que sentía o pensaba pero por más que lo intentase Shino tenía la extraña habilidad de leerlo como un libro abierto "... Shino me gustaría hacerte una pregunta... no lo pienses y sólo respóndemela" Shino parpadeó por unos momentos ¿era su imaginación o Sasuke parecía más maduro cuando dijo aquellas palabras? Algo estaba raro con su amigo... "Claro pregunta..." respondió lentamente... era extraño fuese lo que fuese aquello que le tenía preocupado debía ser muy importante como para que le estuviese pidiendo su opinión...

Sasuke se volteó hacia Shino... si fuese sincero consigo mismo admitiría que más que miedo tenía pena de preguntarle aquello... pero prefería su opinión a la opinión pervertida y tal vez un poco degenerada de Kakashi, su mentor "Dime Shino... ¿sabes tú qué es el amor?" si Shino no tuviese autocontrol seguramente se hubiera caído al suelo y mirado a Sasuke como un impostor. Sin embargo el estaba por encima de aquello y su única reacción fue acercarse al perplejo Uchiha y poner una mano en su frente antes de murmurar "Sasuke... ¿estás bien¿No tienes fiebre?" el aludido tardó unos segundos en descifrar el mensaje antes de retirar la mano de su frente y añadir molesto y frustrado "¡Pero claro que estoy bien…¡No me siento enfermo para nada…¿Porque lo preguntas?"

"Es que estás cambiado después de aquél paseo con Sakura... ¿seguro que no te drogó o algo parecido es que no es de ti hacer aquellas preguntas?" aquella información no era necesaria el mismo Uchiha sabía que aquello era fuera de lo normal concerniente a él.

"Bueno tal vez es porque estoy madurando más... –encogió los hombros en un intento de parecer fresco- ¿entonces Shino sabes qué es?"

Shino negó con la cabeza "No soy un sabio de montaña Sasuke... es más tu eres cuatro años mayor que yo... esta situación tendría que ser a la inversa yo preguntándotelo a ti... –hubo un momento de silencio antes de agregar- pero ahora que lo mencionas… creo que el amor sería un sentimiento por el cual sería un honor dar la vida."

El mayor se quedó perplejo ¿era ese Shino? "¿Morir de amor¡Vaya que eres un romántico Shino...!" el menor tan sólo encogió los hombros agradecido de que su traje tuviese un cuello alto que tapaba a la perfección sus mejillas que empezaban a ganar color. "Solo querías mi opinión y te la he dado..." el Uchiha asintió "Supongo que estas en lo cierto._..-¿de seguro... sería capaz yo de morir también?_ Pensó- Pero aquello me deja con una duda... ¿te has enamorado alguna vez Shino?"

_"_No lo creo ¿Y tú, Sasuke¡No me digas que te estas enamorando de la Haruno!"

"Primero muerto... esto es algo que ni siquiera con lavado cerebral podría hacer..." dijo él con profundo odio, jamás podría hacerlo ¡era simplemente imposible!

"Opino lo mismo-volvió para ver a la ventana principal del salón- mira Sasuke... esta atardeciendo" frente a ellos el sol ocultaba sus gloriosos rayos mientras que el cielo una vez azul se tornaba carmín y mostraba tonalidades violetas, lavandas y naranjas que juntas con el resto de objetos y iluminación formaban un cuadro digno de Miguel Ángelo. Atrapado por aquella imagen Sasuke se acercó a la ventana para posar una mano sobre el vidrio de esta y murmurar

"Es verdad que hermoso atardecer,... los amo"

* * *

"¡LOS ODIO atardeceres muéranse y no vuelvan!" Dijo una joven de centellantes cabellos rubios mientras apuntaba con dedo acusador al sol que ya se había ocultado. Un acto bastante infantil si fuese cuestionado. La joven se encontraba al lado de la cama de Temari, quien la tos se le había empeorado y le tocaba cuidar de ella. No debería enfadarse... ¡pero es que no lo conseguía¡Hacia unos cuantos segundos había sido un hombre! Pero gracias a la maldición (según Hizashi) que corría por sus venas estaba condenado a transformarse en mujer apenas se ocultase el sol.

Efectivamente aquella joven que estaba cuidando de Temari n o era nada más ni nada menos que Naruto.

"Tema-chan ¿Daijoubu desou ka?" preguntó Naruto mientras le ponía una banda fría en la frente. Temari le cogió la mano tiernamente antes de responder.

"Daijoubu Naru-chan…-una sonrisa cómplice surco su rostro- ¿Podría mi querido Naru-chan hacerle un pequeño favor a su querida Tema-chan?" Naruto tragó en seco. El ya conocía esa sonrisa y ese tono de voz. Ella le iría a pedir algo casi imposible... y al final sería él el que pagara los platos rotos... inconscientemente asintió agrandando la sonrisa de su anee-san.

"¿Acompañaría al conde Nara al baile de esta noche? -Naruto se quedó atónito,... ¡Ella no podía estarle pidiendo aquello!- Es que... le prometí ir después de que él se tomó el problemático trabajo de invitarme... el me dijo que tenía que ir al baile… pero yo no puedo ir ¿lo harías Naru-chan?" dijo lo último tomando ambas manos de Naruto y mirándolo con ojos de carnero degollado. Naruto sabía que aquello sólo significaba problemas.

"Pero yo.. Ir al baile como una mujer...-la mirada de Temari se hizo más intensa_. ¡Valor Naruto¡No puedes sucumbir ante aquello!-_ ¡rayos pero que lio...¡Estar rodeado de todo estos aristócratas...! (Naruto nunca aceptaría referirse a sí mismo como una mujer) además tú dices que el baile de las rosas está dirigido por Tsunade-baa-chan... ¿no me reconocerá ella cuando me vea?" dijo Naruto tratando de refutar todas las opciones que tenía...

"ella no te ira a reconocer, es un baile de mascaras y antifaces... además tu solamente tienes que concentrarte con Shikamaru y nadie más después de todo él es el objetivo" dijo Temari con voz maliciosa.

"Lo sabía tu no das puntada sin dedal... entonces tu quieres que yo le saque información al conde Nara... pero ¿Por qué¿No se llevan ustedes bien?"_ ¿No es acaso amor lo que sienten? Definitivamente aquel era un sentimiento extraño._

Temari negó con la cabeza" nos levamos bien -tan bien como polos opuestos pueden convivir- Sólo Quiero saber si él realmente me ama... si ese es el caso... estaría dispuesta a revelar mi secreto..."

"Eso no lo permitiré...- cortó una calculadora y calmada voz- no puedo dejar que mi hermana corra riesgos tan sólo porque es ahora una pequeña enamoradiza, tienes que saber que él puede estar utilizándote..."

Naruto se cayó se su silla "¡G-Gaara¡No te vi llegar!" Gaara posó ahora su mirada en Naruto transformado.

"No dejare que corras este riesgo Naruto sabes perfectamente que se te está prohibido salir de este teatro después del atardecer." Aquello enfureció al menor "¡¿Será que algún día podré saber porque?!"

"La razón no importa mucho después de todo..." y antes de que la rubia pudiese alegar agregó "Paciencia Naru_-_chan" _tú no eres el único que sufre con esto..._

"Pero Gaara... porfa no ves que Temari está enferma y me ha pedido un favor. Además todos levaran antifaz y mascaras nadie me reconocerá"

"No Naruto mi hermano tiene razón..." concedió de pronto Temari cogiendo a la rubia por sorpresa

"Pero Tema-chan..." suplicó Naruto. Temari suspiró y miró a Gaara quien asintió lentamente: sólo había una solución.

* * *

"Ah y dime otra vez ¿porque tienes que ir al baile si no quieres ir? Hubiese sido mejor que te quedaras cuidando a Temari que esta enferma y luego decirle a tu padre que fuiste al baile, seguro que él no se dará cuenta" dijo Naruko mientras observaba al conde Nara. Estaba llevaba puesto un vestido magenta sencillo, para que no llamara la atención y un antifaz en forma de mariposa que ocultaba sus mejillas. Aquella fue la idea de Gaara, quien al final sorprendentemente acepto que él se fuera. Cuando el conde Nara había llegado se le había explicado la situación (cosa que no le agradó, como pudo notar tanto Temari como Naruto) y se le había sugerido que 'Nanako' fuese con él al baile. Su identidad no era más que la que diseñaba los trajes del teatro. Nara Shikamaru, su acompañante, llevaba un traje de color bronce con el emblema de su familia atrás.

"Mendosuke -suspiró- no es tan fácil como parece, a mi padre no le importaría nada, sin embargo mi madre es una furia. Ella fue la que me obligó a ir al baile. Dice que tengo que conseguir una esposa de mi mismo rango o mayor para continuar con la posición de nuestro clan. –dio otro suspiro- ¡Mendosuke¡A mí no me importa nada de las posiciones, si por mi fuera mandaría todo aquello a la basura y le propondría matrimonio a Temari!" dijo esto ultimo con un leve tinte rosa en su rostro, que pasó desapercibido bajo la tenue luz del carruaje

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta_. ¡Felicitaciones Temari! Eres muy afortunada, Shikamaru se nota que es una gran persona. Creo que él será capaz de guardar tu secreto, después de todo el realmente te ama... Espero que todo resulte bien y que sean felices. ¡Heh no puedo esperar a ver tu cara cuando te lo cuente! De seguro vais a poner esa cara de tonta enamoradiza y empezaras a gritar nn... aunque... pueda que me toque convencer a Gaara nnU... a decir verdad tal vez no le pueda convencer... Saaa porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado TT_

Naruto se dio cuenta de que el conde Nara se le había quedado observando, y le sonrió. "Bueno pero si es por eso no hay ningún problema, digo, tú le podrías proponer matrimonio al fin de cuentas ell-" Naruto al notar lo que estaba diciendo se tapo la boca con las dos manos

Shikamaru frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué había parado? Estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver con Temari... ¿Pero que era? Vio como Nana se movía incómodamente en su asiento mientras le esquivaba la mirada. "¿Decías?"

"No nada" _¡rayos me había olvidado que Temari y Gaara están escapando de las garras de su padre y que necesitan tener un perfil bajo!_ Naruto se puso un poco nervioso bajo el escrutinio del conde Nara y sintió cómo los pelos de su nuca se erizaban. "En serio, no es nada" movió sus manos en gesto de que no ocultaba nada

_"_Mendosuke" Suspiro Shikamaru mientras miraba fuera del carruaje. Ya se acercaban a su destino.

* * *

En un cuarto de cristal bañado por la luz de la luna lleno de relojes de arena flotaban en el aire, mientras que grandes engranajes, muchos de ellos con oxido en sus entradas y tuercas –signo de que habían sido testigo de muchas épocas- rotaban lentamente. Se encontraban dos seres magníficos. El primero estaba vestido en ricas sedas platinadas, con pequeñas monedillas de plata al final de sus amplias mangas. Su largo cabello rubio casi platino bajaba ordenadamente de su cabeza al comienzo de la preciosa butaca en la cual estaba sentado. Era una imagen para adorar desde sus cabellos, hasta el rico color de sus rubíes ojos, de sus fulgurantes alas hasta sus largos y estilizados dedos que parecían haber sido creados para tocar a la perfección absoluta la majestuosa arpa que estaba frente a él.

A su lado se encontraba la pequeña alada que había hecho su primera aparición 15 años atrás. Nada había cambiado en ella, tan sólo su sonrisa y el aura alrededor de ella, que ahora parecía más alegre. El joven de la majestuosa arpa lo había notado con anterioridad pero apenas se digno a indagar aquello

"Inmouto-chan se te nota contenta desde hace algún tiempo... ¿te importaría compartir la razón?" la pequeña alada se volvió para mirar a su querido onii-san... ésta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le dirigía la palabra.

"No sabes onii-san... pero esta vez, tengo el presentimiento de que podré salvarlos..." ella no se dio cuenta como los rubíes ojos de su aniki se entrecerraban peligrosamente.

* * *

"Aquí llegamos" dijo Shikamaru extendiéndole la mano a su acompañante para que bajara del carruaje. Naruto lo tomo de mala gana... era cierto que en aquellos momentos era una mujer... pero no estaba acostumbrado a que le tratasen de esa forma... se sentía débil e inútil… pero no se quejó y dejo que Shikamaru le guiara hasta el centro del salón.

Era una vista esplendorosa, aristócratas vestidos ricamente estaban bailando al compás de un vals o hablando entre ellos. Muy ocupados con lo suyo no notaron su presencia, de lo cual estaba muy agradecido... obtener compañía y atención indeseada era quizás lo único que no quería aquella noche...

En verdad no quería muchas y entre ellas se encontraba estar en aquél lugar... desde que había entrado al palacio sintió una atmosfera elusiva, pero pesada y eminente. Era como si ya hubiese estado en aquel lugar. Como si una parte de él conociese y recordase el palacio... pero era muy vago... además aquel otro sentimiento que le apresaba su corazón le estaba causando mucho daño... apenas si fue capaz de responderle a Shikamaru cuando este le preguntó si quería alguna bebida...

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Era tanto como cuando veía aquella silueta oscura en sus sueños. Pero a diferencia de la silueta que le brindaba seguridad este lugar le gritaba todo lo contrario. Naruto siguió estudiando la estructura que le rodeaba en esperanzas de localizar algo que le diese una pista sobre la extraña familiaridad con el lugar, pero no encontraba nada...

Hasta que posó sus ojos en el balcón. Inmediatamente estos se contrajeron y un segundo después salió disparada hacia el jardín dejando su antifaz atrás.

¡Tenía que salir de allí! Acababa de ver a un bebe mono jugando entre los barrotes del balcón principal y después a un hombre también rubio muerto a sus pies. ¡Estaba alucinando! Eso era seguro porque nadie había notado el cadáver ó el bebé.

Llegó hasta una fuente en medio del jardín y se sentó en el borde tratando de tomar aliento. Estaba aturdido y necesitaba calmarse y se dispuso a hacerlo de la única forma que conocía: tatarear una canción que la había enseñado la esposa de Hizashi-sama hace mucho tiempo... por alguna razón aquello lo calmaba... tanto como los crisantemos.

Apenas Naruto empezó a tararear su melodía un crisantemo flotó cerca de ella, quien lo notó al instante_. Perfecto._

* * *

"¿Y qué hiciste esta vez?" el joven del Arpa le preguntó a su hermana con tono de sospecha, que paso desapercibido por la menor.

"Até sus almas. Con aquello no podrán destruirse mutuamente ahora... ¡Y pensar que me tomo tanto tiempo para saber las respuesta… y siempre había estado al principio!" respondió feliz mientras su hermano negaba ligeramente lo la cabeza decepcionado_ Tú nunca aprenderás verdad_

"Pues observa de nuevo querida inmouto, porque a mí me parece que sólo empeoraste las cosas... ¿dime las almas eran puras...?"

La pequeña parpadeó y ladeando la cabeza a un lado en un gesto de total inocencia y ternura dijo "No te entiendo onii-san ¿de qué me hablas?"

Aquello exasperó al mayor. ¡¿Qué no entendía nada de lo que debía hacer aquella niña?! "Es que gracias a ti, los últimos quince años me han dificultado mucho tocar el arpa... al principio eran dos cuerdas iguales pero después eran dos cuerdas iguales y una de ellas estaba atada a la cuerda de plata entre ellas... sinceramente ¿no puedes dejar de hacer errores?" ante aquello la menor inflo sus cachetes ¡Esta vez no había cometido error alguno¡Porque le trataba así! Sabía perfectamente que después de lo ocurrido muchos habían perdido la fe en ella y muchos otros la detestaban... pero esta vez le demostraría a todos que tenía el poder suficiente como para remediar lo que había hecho. Era injusto que le tratase de aquella manera... su onii-chan no había sido así hasta aquel día...

"No sé a qué te refieres nii-sama yo conozco ambas esencias demasiado bien, conozco sus resonancias se que hice lo correcto...-en aquellos momentos el agua de la fuente empezó a brillar- mira aniki las almas están resonando una con la otra, deben estar muy cerca..."

* * *

Naruto seguía tarareando la melodía mientras inclinaba su cabeza para apreciar el aroma del crisantemo... era delicioso. Por alguna extraña razón aquella flor lograba calmarlo siempre. Era como si aquella flor hubiese sido testigo de algo maravilloso y tuviese el poder de protegerlo. Aquella flor le recordada a la silueta que veía en sus sueños.

De pronto sintió una calidez recorrer todo su cuerpo. Había paz y tranquilidad... pero también incertidumbre. Sabía que alguien le estaba observando y aunque debiese tener miedo, no lo tenía era como si sus almas se entendiesen la una a la otra. Como si supiese que aquella persona no le lastimaría nunca...

"Sigue por favor..." aquellas palabras, aquel tono, aquella voz. Naruto estaba bajo una hipnosis, tanto como el joven que le había hablado. ¿Podría se acaso... la figura oscura de sus sueños? No pudo hacer otra cosa más que voltearse lentamente para ver a la persona que le hacía temblar en aquellos momentos...

Ojos azules y cristalinos como el agua de un oasis llano se abrieron sorprendidos... _¡él... él es...!_

* * *

_"_Espera un momento aquel no es..." Ojos azules intensos se llenaron de confusión mientras su cuerpo temblaba incontrolable por un presentimiento oscuro...

¡No podía ser¡Aquel tenía la misma resonancia que el alma gemela de Naruto...¡Aquello no podía ser posible! ella ya había corroborado que había atado las almas antiguas de ellos aquel individuo simplemente no podía existir era... era... la pequeña joven ahogó un grito cuando el verdadero significado de las palabras de su hermano se le fueron reveladas... _"dos cuerdas iguales..."_

La niña miro triste la escena "No..." ¿Cómo se le pudo haber escapado ese pequeño detalle¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta aquella trágica noche 15 años atrás?

¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta que... una de las dos esencias había sido fragmentada y dividida en dos seres?

Ella había atado las almas de Itachi y Naruto juntas para que el principio de sus almas fuese mayor que el deseo de destruirse mutuamente...

Y sin saberlo había cometido un error otra vez. Un fatal error, por el afán de salvar a dos almas que por su culpa habían de separarse, las había condenado a un tortuoso final.

_Porque una de las almas no estaba completa. Porque su error había sido demasiado _

**_Perfecto..._**

El joven del Arpa miró a su hermana con cierto deje de lastima pero sus dedos siguieron tocando hábilmente el instrumento.

"¿Ay querida Imouto, cuando vais a entender... que las cuerdas del destino son implacables¿Cuándo vais a entender que cada vez que intentéis ayudarles sólo les traerás más desgracias?" Su voz sedosa llenó la habitación mientras que la pequeña niña rompió a llorar en su pedestal.

¿Qué he hecho?

**_En el jardín del palacio Uchiha dos jóvenes se miraron por primara vez._**

**_Y sin darse cuenta un sentimiento indagado, pero prohibido empezó a morar en sus almas..._**

**_Sin saberlo las ruedas de sus destinos habían empezado a andar..._**

**_La profecía empezó su curso…_**

**_Porque sin importar quien interviniese_**

**_Sus destinos estaban preordenados…_**

**_...desde el momento en que nacieron_**

* * *

Y así termina otro capítulo (¿Monstruoso no? Hehehe esta vez fue más largo que el anterior (¡casi el triple!) nn espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya había escrito el capitulo tres veces y la escena donde Ino moría la reescribí como seis y aun así no estoy satisfecha... creo que los pude haber hecho mejor TT pero creo que así estaba bien ¿ustedes que piensan? Una cosa que me encanto de este capitulo fue Hinata y su teatro hehehe ya había visto en muchos fics a una enamoradiza Hinata, hasta una malvada Hinata, pero creo que jamás había visto una Hinata tímida con una Inner Hinata a lo Sakura, así que pensé ¿porque no hacerlo¡Si Sakura puede porque no Hinata! Aunque debo decir que aquel momento NaruHina me salió de improviso… no lo había planeado...

Tampoco había planeado Naruto de esa manera… aunque me gustó el resultado un Naruto maduro e inocente a la vez, aunque mi hermana dice que parece un Emo... a decir verdad a mi no me parece me parece más bipolar… ¿Y qué les pareció la "maldición?

El momento SasuNaru Mmmmm no se ustedes pero creo que a mi se me fue un poco la mano… pero igual todo aquello era por llegar a un Naruto gritando Ero-Teme ¿no les pareció gracioso? De todos modos el momento SasuNaru más que por compensar la falta de ello en el capitulo anterior, era para demostrar que tan fuera de lugar (y pervertido) Sasuke se puede convertir estando al lado de Naruto. Pobrecito de Naru-chan se tiene que aguantar esta partida de Semes posesivos tras su lindo traserito nnU

Y si… las expresiones en japonés… no se a mi me gusta más de esa manera… le da como un toque más profundo y exótico nnU aún así sólo puse las más familiares para todos. **Mendosuke** es lo que dice Shikamaru todo el tiempo: problemático **Chotto mate (****yooo** es "espérate un momento (oooo)" **Shimatta** es simplemente mierda **Nakama** algo así como "mejores amigo" o "súper amigos"**Maa****Maa** es ya, ya, **Ore** es lo mismo que Oro, Ano, Ano sa, y Etto. Significa Uhmmm o Oye **Kono ****subara****shii****s ekai**** ni **Una de las mejores frases de todo el capitulo traduce "en este maravilloso mundo" **gomenasai** creo que todos los sabemos significa "lo siento" Chichue es una forma demasiado respetuosa y honorifica para llamar a un padre (y ademas de que le llamen Chichue Fugaku quiere que se le agrege el sama… ese egocentrico)

Otra vez pido disculpas por la tardanza de la subida. Espero que les haya gustado la pequeña dosis de SasuNaru en este capitulo (para compensar la falta de aquello en el capitulo anterior nn) ¿Entonces, quienes son los seres alados que están mirando todo aquello¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Naruto y los Hyuugas¿Podrá Shikamaru casarse con Temari¿Gaara lo permitirá ùú¿Porque las almas de Itachi Naruto y Sasuke están destinadas a destruirse¿Serán Itachi y Sasuke gemelos¿Cual fue el error que cometió la pequeña alada¿Como va a reaccionar Sasuke¿Intentará violar a Naruko OO? Ahora a contestar reviews

**Kikimaru**Así que a ti también te parece que ItaNaru es lo que deberia ser este fic lo tendré en cuenta pero como ya ves Sasuke también tiene mucho que ver con esto. Heheh supongo que ya entendiste porque nn.

**Sunao****Darmak** ¡Gracias por las flores es todo un halago! aquí subí otro capitulo espero que te haya gustado como puedes ver estoy experimentando con diferentes tipos de narración para encontrar uno que me agrade y me identifique pero me alegra mucho que me dijeras aquello Arigato!

Por favor dejen sus lindos reviews gracias nn


End file.
